Liars and Monsters
by SixWS
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy is like the 'King' of the Degrassi halls, and he KNOWS he can get anything and any girl he wants...right? "I'm captain of the football team and the expert on pleasure,how could you not want this?"
1. Everybody wears a Crown

**This Idea randomly popped into my head. I don't intend it to be a full on long ass story. Hope you enjoy it. =) Oh and There is NO. Uniform in MY Degrassi =P **

**After this Chapter, there will be Lots of EClare.**

* * *

**Chapter one: "Everybody wears a crown"**

* * *

He stepped down the halls with his head held high, each leg marched with confidence. His full lips pulled up into his famous smirk every girl in the school swoons over. He snaps his neck and his dark hair flips to the side, perfectly in place, his large hands pop the collar of his football jacket, his shoulders shrugging along.

"_Hi Eli!"_

"_Can't wait for the party tonight"_

"_Sup man"_

"_Great game yesterday" _

Elijah Goldsworthy. He goes un-noticed by everyone. They all want to talk to him, hang with him, and_ know _him; like he was some kind of legendary celebrity at Degrassi. He's your typical jock:

Hot, popular, terribly cocky and, a **man-whore. **

"Hey baby" Eli says with suave to his temporary girlfriend-as most people would call her. She looks up at him with her light blue eyes and smiles feeling his strong arms around her. Girls give her nasty jealous glares as they trudge by-she simply ignored them.

She closes her locker and turns back to him to give him her undivided attention. "Someone's ones happy today" She says with a grin on her face, noticing his obvious glow. Although it was nothing new.

"Why wouldn't I? I won the team one of the biggest games ever, and I'm throwing an unforgettable party tonight. "

Her smile quickly fades; disappointed she wasn't a reason for his positive energy. She liked being the center of attention with her boyfriend, but he wouldn't give her that. She wasn't the brightest star in the sky to realize he wasn't fully interested in her. Before she could open her mouth to start a pointless argument with him-

"Jenna!" Her _'best'_ friend Julia calls out, breaking the couple apart. She approaches them, with a stupid smile plastered on her pale face.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" Her voice drips with fake worry. She glances at Eli with lustful eyes."Oh hey Eli, I didn't notice you there. Awesome touchdown yesterday"

"Thanks"

Two eyebrows that belonged to a blue eyed blonde, pin together with insecurity, as she notices her boyfriend giving Julia a look she couldn't quite describe.

Eli didn't rip his eyes away from Julia, he was reading her. He knew she just _really_ wanted him. Her hints weren't what you would call subtle. When the three of them would have lunch together, she would 'accidentally' brush her foot against his, or when she would pass him in the hallway she'd carelessly bump into him, and drop all her things, accusing her clumsiness for it.

Eli didn't really care, that's for sure. He had just begun dating Jenna-with simple intentions. And he definitely wouldn't mind sleeping with her best friend, who he found semi-attractive. There were obviously better looking girls in the school, but she's one of the girls he hasn't tried yet. Eli knew the drama would be between them.

Classic High School story: Two Best friends. One of the friends start dating the hottest guy in school. The other secretly crushes on him, seduces him and somehow the other friend finds out. She breaks up with the guy, and confronts her ex best friend only to blame her. They call each other sluts, two-faced, and then a hair pulling slap down evolves to entertain the school.

Eli smirked at his thoughts.

The silence became awkward.

"Power squad practice starts in five, so I should probably get going." Jenna breaks the tension, her voice filled with jealousy.

Eli mentally rolls his eyes. He suddenly wondered why he was _'dating'_ her…oh that's right. She was one of those girls where you have to be in a relationship to have _'relationships'. _Nothing new to him, but it gets annoying at times. But it wouldn't be long before he finally gets some.

Before Jenna could walk away he grabs her hand in attempt to relax her already unsure mind about him. "Hey. How about I watch you practice, you know, support you and what not, then we could drive to my place." He whispers sweetly, using his beautiful green eyes to manipulate her.

She sighs.

"C'mon. Not most boyfriends would sit through a whole hour and a half to watch his girlfriend jump around and clap, singing stupid rhyming cheers." He tries to persuade further. Jenna tries not to get offended.

He brings his lips slowly to hers. She closes her eyes, resting into his mouth. "Okay" She mumbles in the kiss. He suddenly pulls away taking her by surprise and looks at her. She was so naïve.

"I'll meet you there" He says with a smirk, and gives her a goodbye kiss before she goes off.

"You guys are cute" A cheery, slightly deep voice catches Eli. _Julia. _He almost forgot she was still there. But he did realize they were both secluded in the halls. He turns on his heels.

He raises a curious eyebrow. "But you're cuter"

His line was cheesy. And if it were any other boy, Julia wouldn't have fallen for it. But it was Eli. And anything he says would make a girl's panties drop in seconds.

"Am I now?" She steps closer to him with a devious grin on her face. Eli watches her, waiting for her next move. He knows. He's used to it.

Julia brings a single index finger to his chest. "Did you get my text?" She was referring to a message she sent him yesterday, with an offer he simply wouldn't refuse. Her finger slowly glided down the middle of his chest down to his torso to cling onto his belt.

He took one closer to her too." I have a girlfriend" Eli tries to sound guilty, but he was just playing games. Kind of like hard to get. But in reality, he wouldn't give a damn even if he was married to Jenna. He was already getting excited.

"I'm sure what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, I see the way you look at me."

He raises both his eyebrows. " And how exactly do I look at you?"

She tilts her head to the side, getting on her toes. "Maybe I could show you" She whispers erotically against into his ear. He grunts and crashes his lips into hers hungrily. She was a good kisser- he'd give her that.

He pulls away, and grabs her small rough hands, pulling her towards the famous boiler room.

XXX

Not too long after they entered the boiler room, they were exiting the place with caution. Eli was completely disinterested right after. They both walked silently towards the gymnasium. He remembered he had to wait for Jenna. Right around the corner before entering the gym, Eli stopped her by the shoulders, turning her to face him.

"This never happened" He said looking at her seriously.

"My lips are sealed" She pretended to zip her lips. He silently laughed at the irony.

They both caught Jenna's eye as they both walked in. She smiled and waved at both of them, but continued to pay attention to Chantay.

"Yo Eli over here!" He turned to the source of the voice to see his two friends K.C and Drew sitting on the bleachers. Julia went elsewhere with a group of friends. Eli smirked and walked their way, bumping fists with them both as he sat down next to them.

K.C and Drew are both on the football team with Eli. There aren't many distinctions between them besides their physical appearance. Drew is way too cocky about his looks, and thinks he can get any girl he wants. K.C is a much sweeter version of a player, slightly aggressive but he knows when to turn on the Charm.

Eli's eyes wandered around the gym, paying no mind to the cheerleaders around them, unlike K.C and Drew who were picking out who's the hottest. He noticed Julia looking at him from the other side of the bleachers and she waved at him with a wink. He gave her a fake smile and a nod.

"Julia?"

"Huh?" Eli questioned, obviously lost.

"You hooked up with Julia" Drew stated more than asked.

Eli chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"Dude c'mon. We all know how a girl acts once you've gotten past second base with them." K.C engages in.

Eli nods his head agreeing.

K.C pats his shoulder. "It better have been worth it, because you just walked right into trouble"

Eli shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "It's nothing new". His phone begun to vibrate, and he checked to see he head a few texts from a few of his little harlots.

While he was replying to a message his phone suddenly almost got knocked out of his hand when K.C shoved him forcefully. "What the hell man" He complained.

"Dude who's that?" He hollered.

Eli rolled his eyes and looked over. "Damn" Was all he said. The three teen boys kept their eyes peeled on the hot new meat.

"Okay everyone this is Clare Edwards. I got her sister to convince her to transfer here and now she's going to be replacing me as captain, since I have to focus on graduating this year. " Chantay exclaimed excitedly.

"So wait. Your Darcy's little sister right?" The dark skinned cheerleader Marisol asked.

She nodded her head.

All the girls were undoubtedly happy to have a new captain. Especially since Darcy's mentioned in Degrassi's hall of fame.

Except one person who stared at her in realization.

* * *

**Okay. Well this is going to be only about 5 chapters or less. All I know is that I want to smut this up! =P Ah him so dirty…lol. I am already typing out the second chapter. Review if you want a quick update! Thanks.**

**6 Reviews = UPDATE**


	2. Setting Yourself Up For Sarcasm

**Here you go! Enjoy it all the way! **

**To answer a few questions:**

**Q: Do they have some kind of history?  
A: No. But you will find out a little more about Clare's past relationship with a character who will appear briefly.**

**Q: Will Julia be a major character or important to Eli like on the show?  
A: Hell NO! She was just a little fun time. The mains will surround Clare and Eli. And Maybe I wee bit of Jenna for my whole Idea to fall in place!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Setting Yourself Up For Sarcasm**

* * *

"That chick is-"

"Hot"

"More like fuckable"

"No just plain fucking sexy"

"She might even be hotter than Fiona Coyne. And dude…that's like hot."

The three hormone driven boys mentally mauled the young azure eyed beauty. Her adorable chubby cheeks pulled up, showing her perfectly white teeth that glowed as she smiled and socialized with her new teammates.

"I call dibbs" Drew yelped with his hand raised.

K.C quickly ripped his gaze away from her. "No way man. There's no way she'd be interested in a dick like you. So it's only fair to say that I get her."

Get her? Eli wanted her. He never wanted a girl so bad, no matter how good she looked. Eli didn't know if it was her shoulder length curly auburn hair, or if it was her amazing curvy body, to her banging perfectly shaped legs, or even her gleaming flawless like skin that he just wanted to savor in his mouth, which enticed him so much to this girl. Whatever it was, he just knew that he wanted to be the first to try her.

"Guys, let's just wait for the girl to come to us. Whoever she walks up to first is the winner-who will obviously be me." Eli stated so smug. His friends agreed. But Eli wasn't that stupid. He knew perfectly well they would approach her, and so that's why he would be the first to do so.

He turned back to look at her, and being at cheer practice wasn't all that bad anymore.

She spoke with confidence and enthusiasm over the girls, guiding them through a new routine. Her talented rhythm wouldn't seize to disappoint any guy. She'd turn around after a brief demonstration of a new move to watch the other girls mimic her, and nodded her head approvingly at how quick the team would pick things up.

She stuck her hand out motioning Chantay, who was sitting near the radio with a clipboard to lower the volume.

"Great job today ladies. I really love the energy here!" Clare declared, with her bubbly personality.

"This is a team of very determined girls. You'll love them even more at performances." Chantay butted in.

Clare smiled, along with her bright blue eyes looking at each and every one of the girls. Except one, who was trying to hide her face.

"So, I don't know everyone's name. Do you guys mind introducing your selves?"

The girls happily complied, each introducing themselves with First and Last names. With nothing further to discuss, she was about dismiss the girls, until a girl named Anya said "Wait, we forgot someone" she pointed behind her moving aside.

Clare raised her eyebrows, with a smile of surprise and disbelief on her face before she said "Oh, no need to introduce yourself… _Jenna." _

Jenna laughed nervously as Clare continued to look at her with her arms crossed.

"Ok girls, practice next Monday right after school." Clare spoke up, dismissing them. She took one last look at Jenna before turning to look at Chantay.

Eli watched Clare intently talking to the darker skinned senior. Now that practice was over, and the cheerleaders were out of sight, he wanted to take the opportunity to talk to her. But Drew and K.C were still there. He needed to get rid of them.

"Guys, practice is over. I hope you both don't plan on staying to try and talk to the new girl over there." Eli accused.

"And what about you?" Drew questioned.

"I'm waiting for Jenna. That's the whole reason I came. She's coming _over _to my place" He said suggestively. But he knew he didn't really care anymore.

"Your finally gonna score!" K.C said with a smile on his face. They both got up and left but not before bumping fists with Eli to say goodbye. Once they were gone, Eli wasted no time in hopping down the bleachers.

He walked over to the two ladies chatting about god knows what.

"Sup" Eli said trying to be natural.

Both girls looked at him, but only Chantay's face lit up with a huge smile. "H-hey" She stuttered checking him out. Eli smirked, but his eyes drifted to Clare who simply smiled.

"Do you mind introducing your friend to me" He said sweetly, even though he already knew her name.

Chantay opened her big mouth "This is Clare, Clare meet Elijah Goldsworthy." She doubled her hand back and forth to them.

Clare stuck out her petite hand. "Nice to meet you-"

"Eli-I prefer Eli" He looked at her hand before grabbing it. She definitely had manners, unlike other girls in the school, who never handshake. And Eli thought it was _different_.

Clare raised her eyebrow and mentally rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked, as she pulled her hand away. He was sort of disappointed from the loss of her warm hand.

"_I_ am not interested" She said picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

Eli's lips curled up again. "I was just wondering; I'm throwing a party tonight and I wanted to personally invite you. " He explained and looked at Chantay "_Both_ of you of course" His attention averted back to Clare. "But you know, since your new and all, I wouldn't want a cute girl like you to feel left out"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yea because you're doing a great job of making me feel welcomed." She said sardonically, with a grin on her face. She was annoyed. He reminded her of boys back at her old school. "I'll see if I can make it…But don't count on it."

She walked swiftly by him without another word. Chantay waved to him, like a geeky girl and trailed right behind Clare.

Eli exhaled heavily forming an 'O' with his mouth.

**XXX**

"Umm what was that all about? He was totally into you, and you didn't care!" Chantay exclaimed.

They stood in the locker rooms in between lockers away from the other girls.

"Guys like him think they can get any girl they want with a simple look." Clare bugged cooly.

"Hello! He can. He's Eli." She tried to make a point.

Clare pulled up her black skinny jeans, and buttoned them. "Well I'm not that kind of girl. So _Elijah_ can't get _every_ girl"

Chantay rolled her eyes. "You Edwards's sisters were always so aloof about guys." And she was right. Clare _and_ Darcy were raised properly. They were taught that a guy has to be good enough for them. That by carrying yourself properly and not opening your legs to every guy, made you better than others, and respected by everyone.

Clare simply giggled at Chantay's words, and slid on a tight blue and white striped short sleeved shirt, along with her white Nike uptowns.

Clare sighed. "I'm heading home. See you next week" She grabbed her belongings and began walking out.

"Clare!" Clare turned around to see Jenna running up behind to her. Clare stopped and crossed her arms.

"Hey, um cute shirt" She said distractedly. "Any who. I just wanted to say sorry, and I hope you're not still mad at me"

Clare stared at her. Was she still mad? It did happen at her old school. It wasn't all that bad, although she did go through hell. But Clare shouldn't blame Jenna. Should she?

"Don't worry. I don't hold grudges."

Jenna sighed in relief and gave her a tight hug. "You're awesome! Hey there's a party going on tonight, and the girls and I are meeting up there tonight. You should come, to spend some time with the team." Jenna suggested thoughtfully.

Clare thought about it, and it was probably the same party Eli invited her to. She wasn't really planning on going at first, but she didn't really have anything going on tonight. "Sure, I'll be there around nine"

Jenna's mouth grew wide as she clapped her hands. "Great! Bye Clare-bear!"

Clare watched her leave, annoyed. She rolled her eyes and mimicked her irritatingly "Bye Clare bear-uhg!" She really didn't like her, and not just because of what she did. She walked out through the Gym doors, and back into the halls of Degrassi. It was the end of the day and people were already leaving.

As she walked to her locker, she passed by Eli who was talking to Jenna. She turned around and waved to Clare, while Eli gave her a slow agonizing look to her full appearance. He licked his lips, and continued talking to Jenna.

She opened up her locker and grabbed the books she needed to do homework with.

"Clare right?"

God, she never knew her name could become such a nuisance today. She shut her locker and turned around to see a very good-looking guy staring down at her with his blue eyes much like hers.

"I believe that's what it says on my birth certificate" She joked. He chuckled, and Clare thought it was the cutest thing.

"Funny girl. I like that" He said smoothly, and it gave her the chills. "My name's Drew by the way. Drew Torres"

She smiled. "What's Drew short for? Drewgard?" She teased.

He laughed, and moved closer to her. "Very funny baby girl. But I'm nothing compared to Eli as you can see"

Great, another arrogant horny boy. Clare isn't as naïve. But she'd give him props for his good looks."I don't really see the variations _baby boy" _ But since there really aren't a whole mess of good guys in the school, she might as well flirt with one. There's nothing wrong with that.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" Drew complimented her. Clare thought that was terrible. If he was already getting turned on with her playful teasing, then he'd bust with her witty comments. Clare shivered, irked from her thoughts.

She was about to say something until- "Drew, K.C's waiting for you…" Eli, of course said through gritted teeth.

"Just a sec-"

"Now!" He said a little too loudly.

Drew looked at Clare apologetically and turned with a sigh rolling his eyes, leaving Clare dumbfounded, and completely lost. She shrugged her shoulders and took off for home.

Once she arrived to her domestic tranquility, she ran upstairs to her bedroom. She plugged her IPod into the speakers and blasted her playlist. She kicked her sneakers off and threw herself on the bed, relaxing her back muscles into the comforters.

When she closed her eyes all she could see was Eli. She thought about the unfamiliar look in his eyes when he interrupted her and Drew earlier when they were talking. It was like he was jealous. Na, he can't she thought. He just wants to be the one to screw her before any guy. But he was cute, really cute. She kind of likes his lips the most. She's never seen lips look so sexy and plump on a boy…

She suddenly felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She turned the music down and picked it up not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Hey…can we talk?"

BEEP! (call ended)

**XXX**

"Do you have a condom?" Jenna whimpered as Eli attacked her neck.

He moved back and ruffled into his pocket pulling out a Trojan. "Always prepared" He smirked devilishly. He wasted no time in ripping it open, slipping it on, and jamming into her wet core, and very loose at that. It was nothing new to him. Most girls he's been with weren't virgins.

He pounded into her while grabbing onto her pink flushed neck. Eli thought she looked angry when she was receiving pleasure, and it was not sexy either.

"God Eli!" Jenna moaned arching her back. He smirked and plunged harder waiting for his release.

His body finally shook and he exploded, pulling out right after. He disposed of the condom and lay on the guest bed, to calm his breathing. Eli never brings a girl into his room. He always brings them to the guest bedroom, and puts it to use. It's not like anyone really stays in there anyways.

Jenna wrapped her arms around his torso and closes her eyes, making Eli feel uncomfortable. "Mmmm that was great" she mumbles.

"Heh…yea" He replies dully. He looks around the room, trying to figure something out. He looks at his wrist, with no watch pretending to look at the time.

"Well would you look at the time! I've got to start setting up" He pushes her off and pulls his boxers up.

"The party doesn't start until eight. Lets cuddle some more" She attempts to hug him. He flinches away softly.

"Seriously Jenna." She rolls her eyes and begins to get dressed. He walks her down stairs to the front door.

She tries to kiss him in the mouth but he turns his head, and instead kisses his cheek. She's stunned by his actions but doesn't complain for now.

"Bye" She says walking through the front door, but all she hears is the sound of a door slamming shut.

**That night**

Clare finished straightening the last bit of her hair and unplugged the flat iron. She did a double check on herself. A tight black, breathable skirt that was short around her thighs, hugged her upper waist; a few inches away from her breast underside. She had a cute white loose blouse tucked in the skirt, making it look like a whole dress.

Some cute open toed pumps were added, giving her a two inch boost in her height. She added her silver cross, that stands out on her chest and a silver bracelet with her full name engraved: _Clare Diana Edwards. _

The only make up she added was some mascara, lip gloss, and a light coat of black eyeliner. She looked good. She just hoped Eli thought so too. Wait…why did she care?

She pulled out her cell and checked the time; it was almost nine, so she sprayed a little perfume on and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going?" Her sister Darcy asked sitting on the counter with her fiancé's arms around her.

"Someone's throwing a house party, and I was invited. What? Is it too much?" Clare asked while grabbing a bag of Doritos from the cabinet and popping one in her mouth.

"Not at all baby sis. You look smokin!" Darcy realized what she said, and they both laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

"Your baby sister isn't much of a baby anymore" Her fiancé Spinner said.

"Spin, you're a genius you know that?" Darcy retorted to him. Now we know where Clare gets it from.

Clare rolled her eyes, and rushed out the kitchen once they started swapping spit, and caught a glimpse of tongue.

**XXX**

Bodies collided in improper manners, house music boomed making the friction between the teens increase; alcohol was being consumed, and brains weren't being used, besides the simple primal instincts among the adolescents.

"Babe have you seen Clare?"

Eli looked over at Jenna curiously. "Clare?"

She nodded her head intently. "Yea, I invited her, and she should be here"

Something in Eli's head triggered and he jumped up excitedly, making Jenna give him a weird look. He regained himself and cleared his throat. "Cool".

"Whatever" and she disappeared to find her girlfriends. Eli brought his hand and slapped his forehead with his palm. He asked himself why he was acting like such an idiot? Maybe he just really wanted a good fuck, and she was probably it…yea…that's right.

He walked toward his kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He leaned against the counter bopping his head to the catchy melody bursting through the speakers as he chugged his alcoholic beverage.

Much to Eli's dismay Jenna reappeared. "Shouldn't you be with your friends?" He asked a little too rude.

She scoffed. "Well you are my boyfriend" Jenna moved close to him. "And I missed you"

"Back off Jenna. I'm just trying to have a good time" He pushed her away.

"Right. I should've known. After I have sex with you, now you want nothing to do with me. Well then fuck" She hiccupped "You!"

She stormed off, stumbling on her way, and he chuckled knowing she was tipsy. He had the urge to say 'had a nice trip' but he didn't want to enrage her further.

"AWWWWWW!"

Eli heard groans and complaints when the music suddenly stopped. He sighed, and pushed through the sweaty bodies in the living room, and reached the speakers. He kneeled down and realized someone unplugged it. He connected the chord back into the wall, and moved the large speakers to block the outlet so it wouldn't happen again.

He got back up and turned around bumping into a body.

"Hey watch it!" He yelled over the music.

"You bumped into me Elijah!" A feisty, sweet voice chimed his brain in realization, and he was looking closely into amazing light blue orbs.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you. Glad you decided to come. And it's Eli!" He screamed over the music.

She pointed to her ears, signaling she didn't hear what he said. He smirked devilishly and brought his lips to her ear, and breathed lowly, repeating himself.

Clare felt her arms tingle, but she didn't show it affected her. She will admit, she's definitely attracted to him.

"You're not forgiven" she whispered warmly into his ear. "I only came because the team invited me"

Eli bit his lip. Her voice sounded so seductive, and she probably wasn't even trying. She whispered again "And I like calling you Elijah" He widened his eyes, and squeezed his legs together so he wouldn't _grow_. He shook his head, and grabbed her hand leading her to his kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to her.

She shook her head. "Are you trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me?" she teased. "I'll have a water instead"

Eli was surprised. Most girls he knew would intoxicate themselves, to throw themselves at him. He handed her a water bottle, and she happily took it.

"Have you seen the girls?"She asked quickly.

Of course he saw them. They were somewhere on a couch together drinking and acting like sluts. Although they don't really have to act. But he didn't want to tell her that, so then she can go off. She was already there with him. He's not letting her go.

"I have" he replied.

She nodded her head and turned to leave, probably to look for them. He grabbed her hand stopping her, and she turned around. He took the opportunity to admire her appearance. He loved her with straight her. He could just pull it.

"Wait! You're not leaving" She looked at him like she was ready to kick him for talking to her like that. He stopped. He couldn't treat her like that. He actually has to treat her like a human being."I mean-I might not be able to spend some time with you for the rest of the night because you'll probably be too busy with your friends, soooo, at least one dance?" He said all too fast.

Clare thought about it. He was a jerk, but a really cute jerk. One dance wouldn't hurt. So she accepted. He smiled and grabbed her water bottle from her hand sweetly and set it down slowly, along with his beer. He took her hand, and instead she led him to the middle of the dancing bodies.

He admired her from behind, enjoying her lovely sashaying hips, that is until she turned around and started swinging her hips from side to side in front of him. Since Clare's a very rhythmic person, she got easily lost with the sound of music. Eli stood there glorifying her frisky dancing. He wanted her close to him.

He turned her around and held her waist. She pushed herself against him, her back coming in contact with his chest. He groaned at the feeling, and dug his hips forward as she grinded against him. His body was in heaven. His hands sprawled over her stomach and sink his nails deeper into her skin, when she brushed her bottom with extra force against his groin. Clare closed her eyes and tilted her head back; bringing her arms up and behind her head softly touching his face before grabbing a handful of Eli's silky black hair.

Normally, he would've pushed someone away and bitched if someone touched his; _what he would call it_-'Goddess like skin and hair'. But, her skin mixed with his, intoxicated him more than her delicious scent. And the way she gently raked her fingers through his hair relaxed him like no other girl could.

He held her so tight, her shirt un tucked, and he was now running his finger over her soft flat stomach; and with the feeling he heard her moan.

He wanted her more than ever. Bad.

In one swift move, she was face to face with him, and just mere inches away from his kissable lips. They both panted breathlessly, and he slowly dove in for a kiss but she pressed her fingers against them to stop him.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Clare wasn't stupid. A guy like him is bound to have some skank trailing behind him. Eli's eyes were glazed with lust, and Jenna no longer mattered. Not that she ever did in the first place.

"No. I'm all yours" He regretted those words. He would. A girl would always claim themselves his. But he was lost. He's never been so horny in his life.

She bit her lip, hesitantly. She wanted to kiss him! Of course she did, but she didn't want to fall into his trap like others did. His lips, very soft lips brushed against hers. But she already danced with him, so a little kiss wouldn't hurt either…

"Clare!" They broke apart and Eli wanted to kick himself. Clare looked to find Jenna, drunk and angry, with teary eyes.

"My ass you don't hold grudges. You're trying to kiss my boyfriend!" She screamed.

Clare raised both her eyebrows and turned to Eli in disbelief. "Unbelievable. I _almost_ fell for it"

* * *

**Hehe…Long chapter eh? A quick update the next day? Of course! Your reviews were amazing! I was going to wait two days but you guys are wayyy too awesome.**

**Oh and also someone asked about my title's:**

**-Liars and Monsters by: Escape the Fate (It has a whole lot to do with the plot =P)  
-Chapter 1 is named after a lyric from the song - City of Sin by: Escape the Fate  
-Chapter 2 is a song from a new band that I discovered in concert when I went to watch Escape the fate – Setting yourself up for Sarcasm by: Get Scared**

**Guess what's coming up next chapter? Haha ;) I'm so dirty!**

**Reviews bring another lovely, quick, and this time-smut filled, UPDATE!**


	3. The tainted clock is counting down

**Almost hit six thousand words here, my fellow readers. **

**On with the drama!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The tainted clock is counting down**

Eli groaned in frustration. Why hadn't he broken up with her right after he slept with her? He felt so stupid, and it could've prevented this.

"This is payback isn't it? Your doing the same thing to me? Fine! You win! I hope your-"

"Jenna!" Clare screamed to stop Jenna from babbling on "I had no idea I swear" She said sincerely. Jenna sniffed; her eyes very watery nodding her head.

She glared at Eli, and Clare shook her head, obviously upset but not surprised either and turned around to walk away. She wasn't in the mood to stick around any longer.

"Clare" Eli stopped her, turning her around. She sighed and looked at him, un-expectant. "She's not-I don't- I only wanted to sleep with her if it makes you feel any better" He said all too bluntly.

"What!" Jenna breathed appalled. But she became irrelevant and invisible to Eli at this point.

Clare scoffed, much more astounded than before. "And you're telling me this because you want the same?" Eli shut his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Why was he even trying so much? Clare eyeballed him head to toe with disgust. "You're pathetic"

Eli watched her leave, never turning back. He ignored Jenna as she tried clinging on to him to talk. Everything seemed to block out; the music, the people, the shattering of glass breaking. He pushed through, into the kitchen grabbing another beer. He snapped it open, and chugged half of it carelessly.

It's not the first time he's been in a situation like this. But his past hookups never gave a damn, even if he were engaged. They were open to being with him no matter what, and they knew the game. But they didn't care. That's exactly why he didn't care about them.

**Monday – First Period**

Clare worked tentatively on the assignment, giving her full concentration on the equations, figuring them out like second grade addition. She tapped her pencil as she over looked the work, her eyebrows scrunched up, and the lead clicked and scraped against the white paper.

In ten minutes the work was complete, and she put away her calculator. She gathered the rest of her things anxious to get out. She got up, and handed the teacher her work. "Mr. Armstrong, Principal Simpson-"

"I know. He gave me the memo. You can go." He assured her with a smile.

She smiled and walked out of the classroom, towards the Gymnasium. Over the morning announcements Principal Simpson ordered the power squad to meet in the gym at 9:45, near the last fifteen minutes of first period.

When she arrived, the first person she spotted was Jenna, and she suddenly remembered the events of Friday night. To be honest, Clare wasn't going to let it bother her. She was better than him, and she knew that. She can resist. She's done it before, no matter how deep, green and mysterious his jade eyes would see through her. She kicked the thoughts out of her head.

"Hello ladies" Clare greeted everyone as she joined them on the bleachers as they awaited Simpson. Jenna wouldn't even look at her. A few minutes later the Principal arrived with Chantay who each carried a sealed cardboard box.

"What's that?" Clare asked for everyone curiously.

"It's your new Power Squad uniforms!" Chantay exclaimed happily.

Mr. Simpson put one box down, and sighed. "Thanks for ruining the surprise. Anyway, girls I'm also here to discuss the dangers of the team. You all know you need to maintain a C average to stay on the team. I over looked your GPA's, and so far only your captain has maintained straight A's. So if you want to make it to finals in a few months, get it together." He scolded.

The girls nodded, obviously intimidated.

"Also, we all know our Football team kicked ass on Friday!' He said a little too enthusiastic. "And they have been invited to the _Montebello_ hotel overnight to celebrate with Canada's best football team, for a Dinner award; _Sponsored_ by Banting University. And they are looking forward for a performance by you." He pointed both his fingers at us like guns.

Clare's face lit up, along with the rest of the girls.

"Well we'd love to but it's all up to our wonderful captain" Said Anya, hopefully.

"Well…I don't know.." Clare trailed off disappointing everyone. Of course she wanted to go, but she was just having a little fun torturing them. "Of course! C'mon girls, what kind of person would I be if I denied that?"

Principal Simpson hopped on one leg, jolly, earning odd stares from the girls. They all laughed right after and he quickly excused himself.

Clare got up and turned around to face the girls, clasping her hands together. "So, ladies, this means two things: One, get those damn grades up! You don't even need straight A's. Just aim towards the C's. And two: Practice makes perfect! We're going to need more ideas and a hot new routine if we want to impress everyone. So practice will be… three times a week. How does that sound?" She asked, wanting the girls approval first. No one seemed to object, so it was settled.

"Look at these new uniforms. We will definitely break some necks with these" Chantay squealed, with a piece of the new uniform in hand.

Clare's jaw dropped. "Woah! Way better than my old schools uniform"

The uniforms were a short body dress. The bottom part was gold-yellow with a blue outline over. From the waist to the underside of the breast was sequined in black, and the top part was blue with a gold yellow outline, and the letter 'D' written on the front. It was sexy and comfortable all together.

_**BRING!**_

The bell chimed signaling first period was over.

"Practice at 2:30 after school." Clare announced as the girls began getting up to leave. She grabbed her belongings, until someone put their hands on it to stop it.

Clare looked up, to find the hand belonged to no one other than Jenna.

Clare began."Look, Jenna about the other night-"

"It's ok. He and I talked it out. Things happen when you get drunk, but I'm over it. I know you wouldn't do that."

Clare looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh, sweetie, there was not one drop of alcohol in my system that night. If anything your man was the one drinking" Clare huffed confidently.

"Well that's not what he said"

"Do you believe everything that idiot says? Your boyfriends a_ liar" _Clarestressed crossing her arms_._

Jenna's head bobbled."You're just jealous. Face it; every guy you come across will always prefer me."

Clare sneered, becoming angry. "Excuse me? Remember, how _my_ boyfriend didn't want you? So you just had to open your legs, and then bam! You got pregnant and he came running back to _me_?"

"He promised me he would be with me. He just didn't want to hurt you" She tried to state matter-of-factly.

"And you promised to always be a good friend. And that really hurt me." Clare said a little more calmly, while Jenna looked away guiltily. "You can have Elijah. I don't want him. Guys like him aren't really my type, so I hope you're happy with his little games" She finished, throwing her bag over her shoulders.

Jenna continued to look down, scratching her arm ruefully. Clare didn't care if she felt regretful, she's just happy she put Jenna in her place. She never lets any girl mess with her. Or boy.

She walked out of the gym, with a small set of weights lifted off her shoulders, and headed to class. On her way there Eli was with a few guys from the football team laughing, until he spotted Clare and stared at her until she made eye contact. He got her to look at him, but only for a brief moment. She kept walking with full pride, ignoring him as if he were a speck of dust.

Eli rolled his eyes. He doesn't know why he's wasting his time. A girl never rejects him, but maybe that's why he was so attracted. She was unique, and respected herself, and he respected people like that. The only woman in his life who showed respect for themselves was his mother.

"Dude you ok?" K.C patted his shoulder, worried.

Eli was obviously really deep in thought. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine, Just tired. Jenna blew up my phone last night"

K.C chuckled disapprovingly. "Man I thought you left her."

"I wasn't really in the mood to let her in on our break up. She'll figure it out" He said nonchalantly.

The second bell rang and he let his friends get to class. He stood in the hallway to check some messages he had. It was from a girl who wanted to have some fun. He leaned against the lockers with his foot up laughing as he checked more of his texts.

He heard a few footsteps and hid his phone in case it was a teacher. He looked up and it was only Clare. She stopped a few steps away from him, and began fumbling with the lock. He assumed that was her locker. He approached her, and Clare knew he was coming.

She tried plugging in her combination quicker.

"In a hurry?" Eli asks.

Clare keeps her eyes averted. "Just forgot my science book" She finally unlocks her locker, and Eli's silent for a moment.

"Jenna means nothing to me" He blurts.

Clare sighs, grabbing her book and closing her locker. "Really now? That's not what you told her"

He raises his eyebrow in curiosity."Enlighten me"

"She confronted me. She told me you said I came on to you because I was so-called_ drunk_"

Eli opened his mouth, irritated. "So what, I fibbed. Big deal. It's all I could say to get her off my back"

She scoffed"Big deal? Elijah-"

"Eli" He corrected.

She rolled her eyes."Whatever. Do you have any idea what you're doing to her?"

"Why do you care what she's going through? I know you guys have a bad history." Eli says with a knowing grin on his face. Clare is silent. "Exactly, so how about you and I-"

"No how about you settle things with Jenna. I know what she's feeling" She says with a hint of sadness. Eli didn't like her gloomy tone, he preferred her happy, and it made him oddly sad hearing her voice crack like that. It was a different feeling for him.

He sighs. "You're right."

Clare's face lit up, surprised. Maybe he isn't such a monster, she thought.

"But if I break it off completely, do I have a chance?" He says suggestively.

Clare's face falls just as quick."You're a dick" She pushes by him, his back falling against the lockers.

**XXX**

The week went by normally after that. Not too fast, not too slow. It was already Thursday, and the Power Squad has been practicing recklessly. Not that they minded, because they really wanted to make an impression at the dinner on Saturday. The football team practiced twice this week, for a game coming up in two weeks. Everything was normal. Drew, Eli and K.C continued walking the halls as if they were some kind of kings.

Clare became the somewhat female version of them, with Anya, Fiona, and Chantay by her side. Clare became the female center of attention quick. Girls envied her and Fiona for grabbing every guys attention, as they giggled, strutting in their heels down the halls.

Both groups were walking towards each other from opposite ends of the hallway. Gravity pulled the only tension between two individuals forcefully; Clare and Eli. The boys winked and smirked, as the girls flipped their flawless hair.

The boys stopped in front of a bunch of lockers, bumping fist with a bunch of other jocks to socialize. Clare suddenly had an Idea, and linked her arm through Fiona's.

"Come with me" she said.

"Please don't go running back to Eli. He's sooo not worth it." Fiona warned. Clare needed to get some stuff off her chest one day and Fiona happened to be her savor. She's closer to her now. Clare even discovered that Fiona's a lesbian, and that's why no one ever see's her around school with a guy.

"Trust me I'm not. I have my eyes on someone else." They both approached the animal kingdom.

"Hi Drew" Clare said with a flirty smile getting him to turn around.

Drew looked at both of his friends, with a look that said '_I win; she came up to me first_' He turned back to look her up and down. "Hey there sexy. What can I be of service to you today?" He tried to charm. Clare held back her laughter and tried not to roll her eyes.

"Well, I need a date to the dinner this Saturday, and you would look best on my arm accompanying me. I don't take no for an answer." She added the last part. She liked Drew, in a sense that he was funny, and very good looking. She could see nothing more with him, but he _was_ a viable option. Aside from Eli…

Eli exhaled angrily, glaring at Clare. She didn't notice, because she focused herself on Drew. Drew without hesitation accepted. Eli gripped K.C's shoulder tightly, holding back from an outburst.

Clare bit her lip and winked at him. "Great see you there" She blew a kiss and walked off.

"Eli that kinda hurts" K.C winced. Eli looked down and realized the grip he had on him, and quickly let go. She was messing with his mind.

"Once I call dibbs I always get it." Drew gloated.

"Dude, she's just using you." Eli scoffed.

"Don't be jealous. Whatever was between you guys at that party is obviously over. Besides you guys were never really anything." Fuck it, he thought. He's going to get her in bed and completely screw her over. He knows she likes him. She's just being hard headed. He'd play with her, and not give three craps about it.

Eli pulled up a smirk "C'mon. Let's go to lunch"

They walked to the cafeteria, and Eli brought his arrogant self to the front line cutting everyone, and they all allowed it. His Jocks followed behind, shoving the little people.

He grabbed three bags of chips, even though it wasn't allowed and a grinder, and threw it on his tray. He turned around, noticing Clare's gorgeous smile, as she chatted with her friends. He couldn't help it though. She was attractive.

He looked at the table next to her, with three outcast nerds picking at the hot lunch they decided to grab.

Eli motioned the boys over to the table, and they obeyed, trailing to the table and kicking out the geeks. He chuckled when the curly haired white one fell. He panicked as he attempted to jump over the table.

"Oh man you're a loser." K.C laughed holding his stomach. The cafeteria silenced.

"You can solve a ton of stupid formulas but you can't even walk. You're Einstein alright!" Eli added, as the only people who laughed was the football team. The boy, named Wesley, fixed his glasses getting up slowly in humiliation. Eli had noticed Clare watching the commotion from the corner of his eye's, then heard something.

"What a stunning display of verbal acuity." Clare said sarcastically. "At least Wesley has an IQ"

The guys all sat down, ignoring Wesley's flushed face, but Eli felt like responding to her comment. "Hey toots, how about you keep your mouth shut. No one invited you into this" Eli retorted. Clare quickly averted her eyes to the commenter, pissed. He's an asshole she thought.

"Yea I'm talking to you" He added. He was having fun.

"Chill out Eli." Drew said. Eli knew he wouldn't have ever defended a girl he mistreated, but since Clare was his little date, he wanted to look good. But Eli wasn't having that.

"You disturbed the peace, making a huge scene, so no invitation necessary. And I can say what I want. It's called Freedom of Speech. Ever heard of it?" Clare replied with wit in her tone. Everyone in the cafeteria OO'ed with surprise. No one ever talked to Elijah Goldsworthy like that.

Eli couldn't help but find her confidence and edginess so…hot. Even when she was offending him, and embarrassing him in front of the school he thought so dirty.

Eli didn't respond back. Clare simply went back to talking with her girls. She was smug. What a resemblance to Eli.

**Saturday**

Clare woke up around ten in the morning and met up with the team at the school for one last practice before their performance tonight. Clare packed her new Power Squad uniform, and few other things she needed for one night at the hotel. The buses and the football team wouldn't be arriving until noon.

The team loved how they were all allowed to incorporate ideas with the new routine. And with Anya's innocent moves, Marisol's originality, and Fiona's ability to spice things up; Clare was able to put a sexy, classy, and fun routine together, that all the girls enjoyed.

After they've gone over it a few more times, a few of the football players have already arrived, and are simply chilling on the bleachers. One of them was of course Eli, much to Clare's dismay.

"I'm so nervous" Explained Marisol, as she sat down on the mats breathlessly.

"Yea, what if we mess up?" Jenna added, being so negative, joining the rest of the girls on the floor.

Clare shook her head and stood over them, to speak."Ladies, relax. You all have worked so hard this week. And each and every one of you has brought so much to the practices that I know you can bring so much more to the stage. Besides, none of that negativity will even cross your minds once you see how good you look in the uniform." Clare hyped.

"I already tried mine on" One of the girls said, and all their worries were gone.

Arms were suddenly wrapped around Clare's waist and the girls watched, ready to start some juicy gossip. Clare tilted her head to the side to see Drew, with a smile on his face. This took Clare by surprise because they were nothing more, yet he shows affection to her like they were more.

Eli, not too far away, watched with possessory eyes at his friend who lurked behind the girl he hated, and wanted.

"Okay everyone, the buses are here." Mr. Armstrong announced, as he got off the phone. "I'll call you up by last name, and you can make your way out to the vehicles."

Everyone was aware as he began:

"Black, Chantay

Coyne, Fiona

Dominic, Marisol

Edwards, Clare"

Clare pulled away uncomfortably from Drew and waved him off. She walked out the back into the parking lot, where the yellow school buses were running and ready. She stepped into the nearest bus and sat next to an awaiting seat, reserved by Fiona.

Not too long after, Eli was walking down the aisle, heading to the back with K.C right behind him. They took a seat behind Clare and Fiona.

Once everyone was settled in, they were already on the highway; One bright banana vehicle behind another.

"I hope Torres makes you happy" Eli sneered venomously in Clare's ear. Clare didn't bother looking back, pretending she didn't hear him. She smirked and continued messing with her phone. Apparently, Drew's been sending her flirty texts throughout the whole trip. Clare didn't blush, or get butterflies. His messages were filled with obvious, sexual references.

When they arrived they were surrounded by evergreen trees and perfectly trimmed grass; in front of the luxurious_ Fairmont Le Chateau Montebello _hotel; out of Toronto in the city of Quebec.

Everyone de-flooded the vehicles, and waited in the lobby, while Principal Simpson checked in all his thirty something students.

Everyone was handed a key, and escorted to a room, fitting three or two people each. Boys and girls were forbidden to share rooms of course. The rooms were huge, with a wood cabin touch. Everything was beautifully carved, and clean.

Clare shared a room with Miss Coyne, with no problem. The only misfortune was that her neighbors, right across from her, was no one other than K.C Guthrie and Elijah Goldsworthy.

**XXX**

"Now that we have acknowledged Canada's best college football team, I'd like to Present Denzel Armstrong; Football coach of The Degrassi Community School football team back in Toronto!" The host presented, and everyone applauded.

The award ceremony was held magnificently outside the docks, in front of the sparkling, deep blue lake. The students of Degrassi sat with either their dates or friends on perfectly lined up chairs.

"Thank you. Now I'd like to say Thank you Banting College for having us come down, and choosing us as an example of great athletics. Of course, if we hadn't won against Bardell last Friday, they would be here. And let me tell you, they are one competitive school. But we made it; we made it not only with my coaching skills, but with a determined, strong willed team captain who never misses a practice. Please come up here Eli Goldsworthy!"

The girls screamed for him praising his sex-appeal, and his teammates hooted and hollered for their captain. The captain of the Banting Football team came out with a trophy and handed it to Eli, shaking his hand in the process..

To say Eli was happy was an understatement. He was thrilled, honored, and felt extremely accomplished. He took the piece of metal with integrity and held it up.

He brought his hand to his heart feigning hurt. "No, no I can't take this-oh who am I kidding, I deserve this!" The crowd roared in amusement. "Day in and day out I work my butt off for the team, and make sure everyone brings their A game, because I always do. And a united kickass team is what it's all about! Thank you all" Eli blew a kiss and shook his hips, making girls melt in their seats. He smirked as he walked off the stage.

Clare was proud of him, but she wanted to smack that smug grin off his face.

A few more awards were given out, and then it was time for the Power Squad performance. The girls all lined up, in their spots, clad in their uniform, with light make up. Anxiousness and wariness filled most of their heads, while confidence filled their hearts.

Clare stood in the front, as the leader. Eli's eyes peered right into her, not taking his eyes away from her for one second.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight" She shouted.

Remixes of familiar music boomed.

Flexible splits and Flips took breaths away.

Sexy hips and shaking bodies watered mouths.

Smile's showed their activeness and persistence.

With the final bass coming to an end, Clare Edwards was popped up to the highest, both arms up, her chest heaving, with excitement and accomplishment.

Liveliness and support reverberated amongst the audience, who were obviously satisfied. The girls bowed and Mr. Armstrong handed Clare the microphone. Her eyes widened and a huge smile appeared.

"We are all, so very honored you wanted to see our performance. We make sure we always get the crowd going, and our guys over there will always have our support. Enjoy the rest of your night!"

The girls cheered and hugged each other, congratulating one another. They all left and went to their rooms to change, to look presentable for the dinner that would start in an hour.

Not too long after, dinner was about to begin, and everyone headed inside the hotel towards the extravagant dining area. Of course it had a posh cabin feel, with a brick fire place on the wall. Fiona and Clare were the last one's to come down.

Eli sat at a large table with K.C, Owen, and a couple other people awaiting their food. Eli looked around for Drew, wondering where he was. Instead he noticed the most beautiful thing he thinks' he's ever laid his eyes on.

She wore a simple baby blue, halter dress. Slightly sequined, partially laced, and exceptionally short. The color contrasted her gleaming azure eyes naturally. Her white heels cheated her height, but complimented her great legs.

Eli was drooling. His hopes were brought up when she began walking his way with Fiona, who looked beautiful as always. Instead they sat at a table across from them.

Eli sighed. He's trying to deny he might have actual feelings for this girl. But it's too complicated for him to even understand what he's feeling. All he wants from a female is sex. That's what he thinks they're made for.

Eli was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize the food in front of him."Dude, Eli. Are you gonna eat?" K.C asked with a fork in his pasta.

Eli picked up his fork."Sorry, yea. I've been thinking a lot lately" It's not something Elijah Goldsworthy does often. But something or _someone's_ been occupying his mind too much.

"Man when's the last time you had a good lay?" Owen said stuffing his mouth.

Eli thought about it for a second. A good one? Never. The last time? "Last Friday"

"You? A whole week without poom? No wonder." K.C joked. But Eli couldn't find himself to be amused by that. He would have normally picked up some girl in school and banged her already. Having sex at least three times a week was normal for him.

He ate half of his food, until he was full. He looked up in a certain direction to get a glimpse of her. She moved a strand of her short straightened hair from her face as she chewed adorably. And there Drew was, sitting with the girls, his arms around Clare.

Eli knew Drew's initial intentions with her. But Clare wouldn't give him any. And once Drew knew that, he'd kick her to the curb, and jump to the next girl who'd let him smash.

**XXX**

After Dinner, the girls invited Clare to the pool. As exhausted as she was, a dip in the water didn't sound so bad. Unfortunately she wasn't let in on the memo to wear a bathing suit under.

"I'll be back. I have to go upstairs and change" She told Fiona, and began walking towards the elevator. She pressed the button until it dinged and the metal doors departed away from each other allowing her to step in. She pressed the button of her destination, and watched the doors slowly close.

A hand suddenly slips through just in time before it had completely sealed, the motion sensor opening it wide again.

The tension suddenly grew thick, as she looked into heart racing, emerald eyes. She smiled at him awkwardly, but admired how sophisticated he looked in his suit and tie.

Eli cleared his throat. "You look-You look very beautiful tonight" He _stuttered?_

Clare felt heat rising on her arms. "And you look very handsome" She replied back cutely. Eli smirked.

They continued to face the elevator doors.

Eli gave up and breathed. "What do you see in Drew? I know you like me"

Clare looked down.

He took her silence as a confirmation. "So you do like me?"

**DING!**

The elevator doors opened, to Clare's relief, and she stormed out. He ran after her, placing himself in front of her to stop her, placing his hands on both her arms. She swatted them away. "Just give it up okay"

"No. Not until you admit you like me and not Drew" He demanded.

"Oh god. You think every girl like's you. Can't you just accept the fact that you can't have everything your way?"

He shook his head and looked away. She looked at his face. "Look at me" She whispered. He obliged. "I don't like you"

"Why?" He snapped. "Look at me!" He pointed to himself. "I'm captain of the football team and the expert on pleasure, how could you not want this?"

Clare's mouth went agape, obviously baffled before she said. "That kind of stuff is only temporary. Your looks, your popularity, it won't last forever"

Eli frowned angrily. "And you think yours will?"

"I don't count on it. But that doesn't matter to me. Who I am, will always be me, and that will always _make_ me."

"Then what about K.C huh? And-and what about Drew? Since you're _so_ in love with him"

"Oh god, you're so insecure! You are just like them! "

"And you're just like every whore that I've slept with. A bitch and worthless"

She shook her and laughed in disbelief. "Nice to know that." She said disappointed.

Eli opened his eyes in realization. "I didn't mean that I swear-"

"I'm done wasting my time with you" She breathed shakily, and walked towards her door. She dug into the side of her bra and pulled out her card key.

Eli stood there, his back facing her for a few more seconds before turning around. "Wait."

He grabbed a hold of her card key. "Eli give it back." She stuck her hand out waiting for him to return it. She was getting tired, but Eli wasn't giving up.

"I'm sorry. You're the complete opposite of any of the stuff I said. Your… great, talented, smart. You put a smile on everyone's face, your independent, extremely gorgeous and just…" His heart was soaring, beating rapidly. He was nervous. "…so, so…different"

Clare thought he was being sincere, her throat suddenly became dry. Was he just saying that to win her over? Maybe he's used it on other girls, to get in their pants.

"Okay I'll admit it. I can't have every girl that I want. But I know that I've never felt so scared in my life." His eyes were panic-stricken and Clare couldn't consume his words correctly, nor form coherent words.

Eli panted heavily, out of anxiousness. He brought one hand up to her cheek, and rubbed it softly with his thumb. He started to feel lightheaded when she moved closer to his mouth. The feeling was alien to him.

"You just don't give up?" She whispered before catching Eli off guard with a soft kiss to the lips. Eli shut his eyes, and kissed her back with desperation like he's never kissed before, and realized that he could never bring himself to hurt her.

With her card key still in his hand he slid it into the lock and slowly walked her backwards opening the door. Their lips were still in full tact and he slammed the door shut. He dropped the card, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against his body.

They stumbled over to the closest bed, and he crushed her, without hurting her of course. That's when he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her warm cavern and he was in heaven. Nothing ever felt so sweet and good; for the both of them.

His hands began to wander frantically over her body, melting into her amazing curves. She arched helplessly into his touch; she loved his big hands all over her. They both thrust against each other unknowingly, and gasped in unison, their heated kiss breaking.

They exhaled unevenly, Clare's eyes still closed and Eli staring at her beautiful face. He wanted more of her, and began sucking and biting on her neck. Clare bit her lip in pleasure, as he began to grow harder. His fingers ghosted over her shoulders, and over her breast causing her nipple to harden.

Her breathing hitched higher the lower he brought his hands, and he smirked satisfyingly. His finger came in contact with her thigh, and slipped into her inner thigh, giving her a gentle squeeze. He loved it.

"You're so soft" he murmured into her ear, before looking up to her face. Just looking at her being teased turned him on, and the way she tugged her lip between her teeth was naturally sexy.

His hand moved higher, touching her panties. He spread her legs carefully with his knee, placing himself in between them. She quickly grabbed a lush full of his hair and massaged his scalp.

His eyes basically rolled back, and in one quick move his fingers went behind her panties, while his mouth passionately kissed her.

He thrust his tongue in and out of her as his fingers worked expertly on her sensitive, moist clit. It was so soft, and warm he thought. She started to buck her hips as his fingers circled her nerves more frequently. He was surprised she wasn't moaning his name, or begging for more. She just, let him take care of her.

He slowly slid further back, and into her core. She was tight. Really tight. Eli didn't know she was a _virgin._

His finger pumped gently in and out making sure it didn't hurt her. He got so into it, he began rubbing himself against her leg at the same pace of his finger.

Somehow Eli's jeans were unbuckled, and Clare's hands were behind his boxers. Her small hands gripped his hard on just right, and pumped it _long_. Eli never really got into foreplay, just always jumped to the point. But with Clare, he actually wanted to touch her, and feel her for as long as he could.

But it was only so long he could wait before he actually entered himself inside of her.

They both moaned, touching one another with heat, wanting to pleasure the other to their max. They both went at the same speed lost in pleasure. His wrist flicked, and his thumb began touching her clit. He felt her slightly clenching, hinting she would soon come. "I can't wait to be inside of you" He growled huskily into her ear.

"If you think you're going to_ fuck_ me tonight, then your mistakenly wrong" She whispered lustfully with seriousness. His head dropped to her shoulders as her words sent electricity all over him. Eli didn't care, it was a turn on, and he began moving faster within her. She followed his lead and lunged her hand harder around him.

She pulled on his earlobe with her teeth, and his body tensed, sending him over the edge. "Shit" he groaned. He never exploded so quick during sex.

He pushed her hand away, and moved his hand. Clare looked at him but he relaxed her, by pushing up her dress, and pulling down her panties.

He was unexpectedly driven to go down on her after that intense hand job.

"Mmmm" She involuntarily moaned quietly, as his warm tongue invaded her for the first time. He brought his finger back inside of her, as his tongue flicked with fervor, sucked with thirst, and swirled with talent.

Her back arched hard off the bed and her legs shook, as her tired insides squeezed his finger, and he pulled out. He brought her panties up and lay besides her bringing her close, kissing her on the lips, repeatedly.

"I've never done that before" Clare murmured.

"Me neither. But I'm surprised I'm still here" Eli replied sweetly. "I guess you're lucky"

Clare shoved him playfully. He was still so smug. But she liked it.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after! NOOOT! Haha. Hold on just a second! Isn't Eli with…and Doesn't Clare have to…**

**Tisk tisk. You have to wait for the next chapter. There's still more to come. **

**(I have a picture of the new cheerleading uniforms. I painted it myself lol. It looks better than the actual power squad uniform. Go on my page for the link! & For Clare's sexy baby blue dress, that I want)**

**A few chapters left =( Unless…story? Nahh.**

**Chapter title are lyrics from – The Final Episode by: Asking Alexandria**

**Reviews bring much MUCH quicker updates.**


	4. Confessions aren't at rest

**Chapter title are lyrics from – Deadly Weapons by: Eyes set to kill **

* * *

**Chapter four: Confessions aren't at rest**

* * *

He kept his arms enclosed securely around her, his eyes rested, as he snuggled into the crook of her neck. This was not supposed to be happening he thought. He'd never, throughout his seventeen years alive, ever saw himself holding a girl, with no sexual intentions. But he felt comfortable, and right.

Clare rubbed his arm gently, before carefully pushing him off and sitting up. Eli was slightly crestfallen, from the heat loss of her body. He frowned.

"I just remembered I was supposed to get changed, and meet the girls in the swimming pool." She assured him with a smile.

He objected and pouted, wanting to be with her, but instead Clare asked him if he wanted to join her; he told her he'd meet her downstairs so he can get changed. He put his hands on the small of her back to nip her lip and give her the sloppiest kiss before disappearing out her hotel room.

Clare quickly got changed, slipping into her leopard print bikini, and put her dress back on, leaving the heels behind. She grabbed a towel, and headed out. Clare thought about what she did with Eli. It wasn't completely wrong, but she couldn't help but bring herself to wonder what's going to happen next? Were they an item? She hoped she wasn't being used.

Peers from the football team and power squad soaked in the indoor chlorine lagoon; others sat by the edges, or lay in beach chairs, unwinding from the long day. Fiona, who just finished slapping a colorful beach ball, turned around and waved merrily to Clare.

She dove under water, swimming towards her direction. She popped out of the water, her drenched long black hair stuck to her head. Fiona rested her chin on her folded arms by the rim of the swimming pool.

"It's about time! I was beginning to worry you had gotten eaten or something"

Clare's cheeks became a little flustered from Fiona's_ ironic _choice of word, considering what happened between her and Eli not too long ago.

"I uh, got lost on the way there." She tried coming up with an excuse. "Such a big hotel" She laughed nervously, as she slipped quickly out of her dress revealing her two piece bathing suit. Fiona obviously didn't buy her lame explanation, but didn't sweat it either.

Clare unfolded her lime green towel and spread it by the pools frontier. She situated her bottom on it, dangling her feet along the edge letting her smooth legs adjust comfortably, and feel the water.

Clare gently kicked her half covered legs in the water, while chatting with Fiona animatedly. Fiona instantly laughed when Clare shrieked, because someone accidentally splashed water on her.

"So not funny" she rolled her eyes, attempting to be intent. Fiona continued her snickering, until they both guffawed. If anyone saw them, they'd think they were on something.

"Eli, over here!" K.C shouted from the pool. Clare paused her laughter and turned around immediately at the sound of his name. She couldn't help but feel completely drawn to his heavenly half naked profile.

Eli found Clare's eyes, which were staring at him, and he smirked. His emeralds burned her azures for a moment longer before walking towards the opposite direction to his friends. Clare bit her lip, looking away shyly.

To Fiona, Clare wasn't all that hard to read.

"Am I missing something?" Fiona smiled sheepishly. Clare couldn't lie, she wanted to tell someone. She nodded her head. Fiona's eyes grew wide, with a grin on her face. "Spill"

Clare exhaled excitedly. "Me and Elijah…you know" She maneuvered her hands suggestively.

Fiona's jaw dropped in confusion. "You guys kissed!"

Clare nodded her head. "Yea, but like…a little more than that" Fiona instantly knew, and was shocked.

"Ok, you're like a legend or something, because if it were any other girl, he wouldn't even waste his time if she didn't give him any."

Clare shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's not always like that."

"Please" Fiona sneered. "Half of the girls that have lived to tell know exactly how horny and inconsiderate he can be."

Clare grew slightly agitated, not expecting Fiona to say that. She wasn't with Eli to see the desperation, and sincerity he showed her. "Key words:_ can be_. He wasn't like that with me. He's not all that bad you know."

"So one hookup and now your team Eli? You basically hated his guts this morning."

"I never said I hated him."

Fiona was about to reply, when Eli appeared taking a seat on Clare's towel next to her. He smiled at Fiona before flashing Clare a smirk, which made her heart flutter. Fiona gave Eli a dirty look.

"I guess this is my cue to leave." Fiona looked over at her friend, whom she was only concerned about. "We'll talk later" She said before pushing herself up, and out of the pool.

Clare was upset. Just because Fiona didn't trust Eli, didn't mean she could belittle Clare, making her feel like she was trash because of what she did with Eli.

"Thinking about me?" He asked

Clare drifted from her mind. "Don't get your hopes up" She teased. Eli let out a phony cackle, and Clare slapped her hands over the water to sprinkle some on Eli.

"Hey!" Eli, splashed her back, with more water and she squealed. Eli oddly enjoyed her adorable girly reaction. Eli had the sudden urge to kiss her but he held himself back. As if Clare read his mind, she too was compelled to lean in for a kiss. Eli, strangely avoided her actions and she was taken aback.

"There's people around" He said coldly, looking around anxiously.

Clare scoffed. "And?" Was he ashamed to kiss her in public? She thought.

"And we should go somewhere private you know? Just me and you"

Clare wanted to protest, wanted to question him, but he was just very persuasive with his seductive, tempting looks. Even though they fooled around not too long ago, she couldn't get enough; they both couldn't.

Without words, she got up picking up her towel, and dress. She walked towards the exit, but stopped in her tracks to shift her head back. She spoke with her eyes, and in a blink of an eye, Eli shot out of the water, and followed not too far behind.

Clare was immediately shoved up against the wall once the stepped into the hall. Eli coaxed her mouth to open, and plunged his tongue right in. His wet swim trunks rubbing against her allowed her to feel every hard shape of his body. It felt extremely good.

Out of habit, Eli began to untie the back of her bikini top. He went for her neck, nipping and biting, exploring her most sensitive spots. As much as Clare liked it, she had to ask.

"Eli are we.."She breathed, trying not to moan. "Does this mean we're together?" Eli, didn't respond, instead he roughly shoved his fingers behind her bikini bottoms, rubbing her clit graciously. Clare bit her lip hard, trying to keep quiet. After all, they were in the middle of a hotel hallway, where anyone could walk by at anytime.

She tried desperately hard to resist him enough to push away, but the pleasure over came her. She'd ask him tomorrow she thought.

**Morning**

Clare was dressed and ready in her tight cutoff shorts and her red tank top. She folded her last piece of clothing in her only bag, and zipped it up.

Fiona comes out of the shower, in shorts and a tank top as well.

"Clare, I'm sorry if I like, overreacted or whatever last night" Fiona walked over to her bed and sat down. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I've seen plenty of girls devastated over him."

Clare smiled apologetically. "It's okay. I understand, but I'll be cautious I promise. And if you want, I'll let you kick em' where it hurts if he does pull something on me." Clare joked.

They both gathered their belongings and headed out. They took the elevator downstairs and walked to the lobby where most students were already waiting. Coach Armstrong did an attendance check twice, to make sure no one was left behind.

A little after, the buses arrived and were soon enough on their way back to Toronto. Clare looked behind her, and saw Eli, whom she hadn't seen since they left. She greeted him with a smile. He ignored her, looking away and beginning to talk to his friends. Clare's face fell.

They finally pulled up into the Degrassi parking lot, and everyone began unloading themselves off vehicles. Clare still hadn't forgotten about the previous night and waited for Eli to get off.

She grabbed him by the arm immediately when he stepped onto the concrete.

Eli pulled back reluctantly, but saw the clouded hurt in her eyes. He took her hand and brought her away from the students, behind the school bus. Clare realized this is the second time he's isolated them when they were together.

"I'm getting the vibe you don't like being seen with me."

"Clare it's not that. I just think whatever we do should be _our_ little secret."

Clare's jaw fell agape incredulously. She should've known. "Excuse me? I'm not anyone's toy, more specifically yours. "

"Look, I really like you and-"

"Eli? Why are you behind the bus…with her?" Her voice went from jolly to jealous.

Eli turned back to see the only blonde to be on his case, and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh crap" he muttered. Jenna put her arms around Eli, making him shuffle uneasily.

Clare looked at both of them in disgust, but was more disgusted with herself. "Oh, now this makes more sense." Clare said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Don't talk to me ever again." She directed it towards Eli. She felt stupid, dirty, silly for believing he was different. It was all in her head she thought. She shoved past him, making sure she didn't touch him, and he automatically picked up her scent, already missing it.

"What were you doing talking to_ her_?" Jenna questioned him.

He moved himself away from her grip. "That isn't really any of your business now is it?" He spat maliciously.

"Well you _are_ my boyfriend, so I have the right to be in your business" She said completely fed up.

"I am not your boyfriend Jenna!" Eli burst. "Now can you please just…stay away from me" He seethed, before taking off as well.

He combed his fingers dramatically through his hair. Does Jenna need to ruin everything? He didn't really care about her though. He was just…afraid of Clare. She wasn't scary, or potentially harmful. She was just, too good for him. But she was good _for_ him. The feelings were foreign to him, and he couldn't understand them.

**vVVv**

"You were right Fi, I should've listened to you. I'm such an idiot. You may go rip away his manhood if you'd like now." Clare said dully. It was Monday morning at Degrassi , the bell rang signaling second period was over. Clare saw Fiona in the hall and informed her about the little incident that had taken place the day before.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not all your fault. Guys are just guys. On the Brightside, at least you didn't sleep with him." She tried to lighten her up.

"You're right… but he's the first guy to ever touch me." Her voice was pained, and disappointed. She wasn't even in a relationship with him, and she let him do that. She felt so naïve. They walked to the next class they had together, which was History. They both took a seat adjacent to each other.

"He's not worth your time." Fiona said simply.

Clare sighed, helplessly but thought Fiona was right. She didn't need any of that. The bell rang, and students began filling up the desks.

The class went by smoothly, and was almost a success for Clare until the last ten minutes of class, when an unexpected, unwanted new student was presented.

"Mark-"

"I prefer Fitz"

"Right then, Fitz, please take a seat anywhere you'd like." Fitz gave the teacher a nod, and quickly took a seat by the nearest desk.

Clare turned to Fiona. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Fiona looked up from her paper, not sure how to answer her question.

"I left my school for a reason. I come here, and see Jenna which is okay, but Fitz…that's unpleasant." Clare whispered obviously very crossed.

Fiona put her pencil down, and folded her arms on her desk. "You know him?"

Clare said with shame in her voice. "He's my ex boyfriend."

Fiona was shunned. "Oh he's the one who-"

"Yes he is, save your breath." Clare didn't need her repeating what he did. The bell suddenly rang, and Clare briskly got up from her seat, dashing towards the door. She tried going unnoticed by Fitz, but failed. He noticed her since he walked in.

Clare walked Fiona to her next Class since she had gym, and didn't need to be there on time. She took her time going to gym. Once she was there she went to the girl's locker room, changing into a pair of sweats and a shirt.

Mr. Armstrong warmed everyone up with pushups, jumping jacks, and stretches, before allowing them free time. Since K.C was in her class she decided to join him in shooting some hoops. She thought he was the warm hearted one between him, Drew and Eli.

K.C bounced the basket ball to Clare when he challenged her to throw it from the three point line. She accepted, and positioned herself there. She threw the ball, and barely made it when bounced off of the rim.

K.C laughed. "Nice try"

Clare motioned for the ball and K.C pounced it to her again.

"Now this time, try to line yourself up with the basket." She obliged and shot, successfully making it in.

"Told you"

Clare rolled her eyes and switched places with K.C. He bounced the ball a few times, before making a perfect shot.

"Nice. Mind if I try?" A voice sounded. Clare sighed annoyingly, that she had _another _class with him.

"Sure" K.C handed him the ball. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

He dribbled the ball, and threw it making it in. "I'm new here."

"Cool, I'm K.C, that's Clare"

"Fitz"

Clare crossed her arms, aggravation evident. She couldn't believe he was here. "Can I talk to you?" She dragged him by the bleachers.

"What are you doing here?" She seethed.

"Physical Ed of course." He stated obviously.

She cocked her head to the side impatiently "Ha-funny. You couldn't at least warn me that you were coming?"

"The last time I tried to, you hung up in my face"

"…"

"But that's not the only reason why I called. I wanted to apologize." He continued.

"Apology accepted, now if you'll excuse me" Clare tried walking away, but he grabbed her.

"Clare, please. I messed up big time when I cheated on you." His blue eyes, darker than hers stared at her, it gave her goose bumps. "I want a second chance." He finished pleadingly.

Her lips parted, nonplussed.

**A week later**

"I can't believe she's dating that loser. " Eli leaned against the lockers watching Clare and Fitz hold hands. Clare hadn't immediately taken Fitz back, that same night they stood on the phone for hours trying to reconnect, and Clare looking for answers. Their chemistry was obviously not there anymore, but she gave him a chance.

Things were going alright between the two, but it never changed Clare's hidden feelings for someone else.

"Get over it dude." K.C said shutting his locker. Fitz pecked Clare on the cheek before heading to Class. "You screwed up"

Clare walked their direction, and Eli knew she was going to her locker, because he was right in front of it. She stopped directly in front of him. The sight of her being so close to him again made him shudder.

"Excuse me Elijah" He always found it annoying when she said his full name, but he liked it too.

"I bet Fitzy boy's a real dreamy kisser." He said before moving to the side.

Clare rolled her eyes, and opened her locker. "Oh he is. Much better than you" She said devilishly hoping to get under his skin.

It did. He clenched his jaw, not wanting that image in his head. Then a sly smirk appeared on his face. Clare wasn't prepared for what he said next. "That's not what you said the other night" He said all too loudly, knowing people could hear.

Clare looked up furiously. "Don't you dare…"

"What was that Clare? Oh you don't remember? How you were moaning and begging me for more?"

People gasped, and whispered. Eli knew more than enough people heard him to pass around what he just publicized, and was quite pleased with himself. Clare frowned.

"I hate you" She said, and shoved his chest, walking away. He soon resented saying what he said, because such words never made his heart ache so much.

Eli looked over to K.C who was still standing there. K.C shook his head. He knew Eli just really liked her, he was just afraid to accept it.

K.C went to class, while Eli decided to skip. He went into the room, where the picture of J.T Yorke, and his honorable memory was engraved. He sat down and slammed his head back against the glass, while he shut his eyes.

"Skipping class Goldsworthy?"

Eli lifted his head and was not in the mood for who appeared. "Go away Julia"

"What? You don't want me." She asked innocently. Eli ignored her, and threw his head back again. "I was only joking. I heard you broke up with Jenna, and I'm not too happy."

"Oh don't come with that 'you hurt my friend' bull crap, because you should be the last person talking."

Julia took a seat next to him, keeping her distance. "No, I just expected her to be mad at me and not you. Jenna's not the most loyal friend around, and I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine."

Eli looked at her, shocked from her bluntness. He thought she was demented or something. He didn't say anything.

" Jenna's spread some nasty rumors about me in the past"

Eli chuckled "Yea like how you sleep with old men for drugs." He remembered the lie that was spread around last year. It was funny, but he never believed it.

Julia gave him a serious look, and he stopped his laughter. "I'm sorry, but it was pretty funny"

She shrugged her shoulders, and it fell quiet for a moment.

"Look, you didn't hear it from me, but Fitz is cheating on Clare again."

Eli's head shot up suddenly intrigued. "Again?"

"They dated in the past, but that's not important. What's important is who he's cheating on her with. And I know you care about Clare."

Eli begged anxiously. "Who is it?"

Julia waved her finger back and forth. "If I tell you, I want something in return."

Eli's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed nervously.

**vVVv**

**Spirit week: Approximately two weeks after the Dinner.**

Final Exams were finally over, and the girls were happy to get focused on Power Squad again. It was also the Final home game for the Degrassi Panthers, and the spirit was charged with posters and support from the student body.

Friday was the game, and the players were practicing hard non-stop.

"Okay team! This is our last practice before the game on Friday. I expect you all to get some rest this week Ok" Eli yelled at the team. That's the way he pep talks the team.

"Ok" The guys said weakly.

Eli yelled again. "I can't fucking hear you!"

"OK!" They exclaimed higher.

"That's what I'm talking about; now get the hell outta here!" He shouted playfully. Eli grabbed his helmet and water bottle, and followed the guys out the field, into the boys' locker rooms.

He stripped off his uniform and showered quickly. He stepped out the shower with the towel around his waist, walking to his bag.

"So is it true? You actually did the impossible and got it In with Virgin Edwards?" One of his teammates-Owen asked.

Eli sighed, shaking his head regretfully. He shouldn't have said what he said to Clare not too long ago. She's made sure to not cross his path since then, and it kind of pained him.

He slipped on a pair of Black skinny jeans, along with a grey V-neck shirt, and a tie. He put on his sneakers and looked at the time.

Cheer practice was over by now, so he went through the doors that led to the gym. Fortunately Clare was there, which is who he was looking for. There was no sight of Fitz, or Jenna, which made everything better. He snuck up behind Clare who was busy fondling with her phone.

"Hey" He said nervously.

She looked up, and he's never seen such an icy glare "Can I help you?"

He gulped. "Clare I know you're mad at me, but there's something you should know about Fitz."

Clare's arms crossed in front of her chest waiting for the magnificent news, sarcastically of course.

"He's cheating on you"

Clare rolled her eyes."And I'm an alien in disguise"

"I'm serious; he's probably in the boiler room right now."

She eyeballed him up and down. "You're pathetic"

Clare turned around, leaving the gym. She wasn't heading home though, as much as she wanted to disregard Eli's accusations, she just wanted to be sure, because it wouldn't be the first. Eli of course had ran right behind her.

Clare was now in front of the boiler room afraid of what could possibly be behind the door. Eli made it there and watched as Clare slowly turned the knob. But she didn't have to do anything more. The noises and pleas confirmed everything.

"Jenna you selfless whore!" Clare pushed the door open; Fitz and Jenna immediately pulling apart.

Clare knew she couldn't just blame Jenna, but the blond bimbo seems to always target Fitz only when she was with him. Clare immediately tried to clash her fist with Jenna's face, but arms wrapped around her waist holding her back.

She kicked and cursed, saying just about every sinful word there is under the sun. "Let me go!" She screamed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Eli reluctantly let her go trusting she wouldn't try to kill Jenna.

Clare fixed herself, and flattened her hair. She glared at both of them "Fuck you Fitz, we're done." And she walked out with her head down. Eli gave them both a disgusted, loathsome look, and turned to leave, but looked back when he remembered something.

"Hey Jenna, I just wanted to let you know, Julia-your _best_ friend, gave me the most mind blowing blow job I've ever gotten."

He was slightly amused by her horrified expression. "Oh and one more thing, I cheated on you…with Clare." With no more words he walked out arrogantly and muttered. "Paybacks a bitch."

He ran into the hallway, searching for Clare, who was slumped down on the floor against the lockers. Eli walked over to her and stood in front of her as she let very little tears fall down her face. "I never thought I'd live to see Clare Edwards cry." He tried to make her feel better, but to no avail.

She wiped her tears away, and he sighed, dropping down next to her. He wasn't really experienced with this kind of stuff, so he had no idea what to say. He just put his arm around her, pulling her in.

She finally spoke after almost half an hour of silence.

"Why are you still here?" She said softly, with a sniffle Eli found horrifically cute.

"I'm trying to console you…or whatever"

Clare giggled, which made him smile. "Well, you're doing a terrible job of consoling me or _whatever" _

"Yea well I'm not good with this kind of stuff, since I'm…" He stopped, not wanting to admit he's done that before too. But Clare didn't mind it too much right now.

Clare tilted her head to the side looking up at Eli, his arms still wrapped around her. He smiled a bit faintly, and closed his eyes. He wanted; needed so badly to kiss her. He missed the feeling of her mouth against his. And to be completely honest it was the cheesiest thing he's ever thought.

Without warning he pressed his soft lips against hers sharing a much sweeter loving kiss. Clare pulled back and sighed contently.

Eli, unwrapped his arms from her, and stumbled while getting up. He held out his hand to help her up too. "You should probably head home." He whispered.

Clare didn't want to; she wanted to be _with _him. Somewhere in her heart, told her to just go with him. Maybe it was because of what happened with Fitz. Whatever it was, she _want_ed him.

"I don't want to go home." Clare said.

Eli looked at her confusedly before asking. "Then where do you want to go?"

"I want to go wherever you're going, to be with you."

Eli opened his mouth then closed it. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but he knows what he heard. Deep inside of him was still the hormonal crazed teen, but he also felt an alter with his intentions, which indeed intimidated his emotions.

But he couldn't resist her baby blue eyes, or her almost perfect shaped lips, or her stunning shapely body that drove him insane when she was close. He couldn't deny _her._

Eli stretched his arm out, opening his hand, and Clare slipped her tiny hands with his. Their fingers intertwined with each other fit perfectly unlike Fitz. "Okay." He swallowed hard looking into her eyes. "My place it is."

* * *

**BAM! Next chapter will probably be the last. I'm going to stir up maybe a tad bit more drama, but not as dramatic. The last chapter will mostly take place at the Football game finals.**

**So Review to get the next chapter!**

**Oh and This whole week, and next week will be state testing, so I will make no promises on to when I can update.. HOPEFULLY on the weekend. **

**OHHH Who saw next week's promo? GAHH I'm so firetrucking nervous! And Happy 17****th**** Birthday to Aislinn Paul! I love that girl!**


	5. When I come home we will have our night

**So before you go on, I have a few new Fan-Fic ideas. But, I also want a Beta or someone LIKE a beta to share the ideas with, and help me out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter title are lyrics from - Friends and Alibis by: Escape the Fate**

**(I WENT BACK AND FIXED SOME MISTAKES!)**

* * *

**When I come home we will have our night **

* * *

He stood directly facing his front door, with Clare right next to him. With trembling hands he put the key in the lock, and opened the door. Eli's never felt so nervous in bringing a girl home. He's done it plenty of times before, so why was this any different?

He'd never thought Clare would ask for this. He just simply wanted to protect her from getting hurt, and comfort her as well. But the outcome of her wanting to be with him shocked him so much, he couldn't say no.

He grabbed her hand and led her up stairs. Clare looked around eyeballing his house, which was simple and clean. Eli took a few steps down his hall, with Clare trailing behind. He alternated glances between two doors, anticipating a decision. But he had to be quick about it.

Eli inhaled deeply and let out an unsettled sigh as he turned to his right, opening the door to a room.

They both walked in the plain looking room with a queen sized bed, with messy bed sheets. There were no posters or CD's or anything that indicated this belonged to a teenage boy.

"Cool room." Clare said simply.

Eli closed the door and silence dwindled painfully as they both had nothing to say. He shifted weight from one foot to another. He had no idea what to do next. By now, if it were any other girl, they would have been attacking each other and getting to the good stuff.

Eli maneuvered his hands towards his bed. "Wanna take a seat?"

She nodded and sat at the edge of the bed, he doing the same, with his hands intertwined together on his lap. He kept a distance. He wanted to take her bad, but jumping her would make him feel like she was trash, when she wasn't.

Eli's thoughts were cutoff when her tiny hand rested on his slim thigh that was bouncing anxiously. "Are you…nervous?" Clare asked with a questioning expression.

Eli didn't respond immediately. He definitely didn't know his body language gave off such an obvious tension, and he definitely didn't know how to reply. He wondered if he should say yes, and sound like an inexperienced loser; or say no and come off as a horny, insensitive bastard that she already thought he was.

Neither answer appealed to him much. Instead he cleared his throat from the dry lump and said "What would make you think that?"

Clare sighed and removed her hand away, leaving Eli slightly disappointed.

Eli soon began to wonder what Clare meant exactly when she said she wanted to be with him. Maybe he misinterpreted the meaning. He mentally slapped himself for always thinking about sex. What was supposed to happen now?

As if they both were feeling the same way, they locked gazes as they turned to look at each other to find an answer. Eli thought – like always – she had the most breathtaking round baby blue eyes he's ever stared into. It sort of made him weak in the knees. God, he wondered why he was so affected with the simple look of her orbs.

Without warning, Eli suddenly felt smooth plump lips grazing his, with a tender bite. He kept his eyes open for a brief moment, watching Clare, who's eyes were closed kissing him. He soon gave into her and their lips moved in unison.

He cocked his head to the side, for more access. Her mouth parted slightly, so he took the chance to snake his tongue into her mouth and play with her muscle. The kiss was soft and sweet, like cotton candy. Clare moved her hand behind his head pulling at the little hairs behind his neck, suddenly deepening the kiss with fire. Almost desperate like.

Clare pushed Eli back with a force he wasn't even aware she had, and straddled his waist. Their tongues continued to dance and swirl, while their bodies started to become as heated as their make-out session.

Eli gripped her hips tightly as he started to feel a tight uncomfortable proximity between his lower region and the denim fabric. He lost himself, and his hands began to explore. Since she still wore her power squad uniform, he smoothed his hands around her legs, ghosting his fingers from her legs to her sleek thighs.

Her hips grinded against him, and she moaned. She disconnected their lips, and moved her head lower, along with her body, causing her to brush against his growing erection, making Eli gasp. She gave a mischievous smirk, and did it again, as she began kissing his exposed chest, that his v-neck happily flashed. Eli sighed satisfyingly, as she nipped and licked his hard body.

After a few minutes of teasing, Eli brought Clare up to crash their lips together, the kiss being much more violent than before. He rolled her over, so that he was now towering over her, squeezing her breast in the process. Eli grazed his teeth down her jawline, to her earlobe, and tugged the flesh in between his teeth, making her whimper. He smirked, pleased with the sound.

Clare shoved him so they were now laying on their sides,grabbing and exploring each other as their tongues battled for dominance. She, who was very impatient, started to fiddle frantically with the metal and leather of Eli's belt.

"Can we just get to the point." Clare sounded frustrated, and he wasn't very fond of her trying to rush something like this. He wasn't even sure of this in the first place "Clare." He put his hand over her's halting her from continuing.

"Right, condoms firs-"

He shook his head sitting up. "No. Tha- That's not a problem."

Clare sat up as well, putting a single finger on his chest her eyes glinting with lust. "Then what_ is_ the problem?" She breathed in his face. It took all the willpower it had for him not to resist just how turned on that made him.

"This...this isn't right Clare."

"What?" Her voice croaked. "I thought you wanted to."

"No! Of course I want to...It's just-"

"Shh." She silenced him with her finger. She straddled his lap, and she attacked is lips. She took him by surprise yet again. Her hips rocked against him, all his reasoning to stop was slowly being deprived with her touch. He was still a guy after all.

Eli bucked his hips, meeting her thrusts, and his eyes fell to the back of his head. Her head dropped to his shoulder, and he could hear her pants. Her heavy breathing could've brought anyone over the edge.

Eli wanted it, he needed it. But against his better judgment he soon stopped his movements, causing Clare to stop confusedly, this being the second time he's stopped this.

"Whats wrong now?" She asked, anger rising in her voice.

He pushed her off carefully, and stood up with his back facing her. "I don't think I can do this..."

"What is this?" Clare asked, flabbergasted. She stood up with her palm against her forehead, trying to understand.

Eli turned around, an opened his mouth, but wasn't allowed time to speak.

"You know, I would've at least thought _you_ would be the one to make me feel wanted."

Eli quirked his eyebrow. "What? Because Fitz cheated, you use me as a way to cope?"

Clare sighed. "I just figured if having sex will make a guy more interested in me, then I wouldn't feel like trash." She exclaimed, her shoulders shrugging.

Eli laughed disbelievingly. He couldn't believe he was going to sleep with her, without being aware he was just a pawn for her emotions. "Do you even hear yourself?" His nostrils flared. "Sex isn't everything you know"

"Oh, and look who's talking!"

"Fine you want to feel loved?" Eli dug in his pocket and pulled out a condom. "Open you're hand" He demanded, and she did. He slapped the rubber into her hand, and closed it. "Go." Eli was fed up, and wasn't using his brain.

Her jaw dropped.

"Let another guy fuck you senseless, because to be honest, I don't want you anymore." He said bluntly. Clare tried to read his face. To see if he was joking, but he was stern, and gave off no emotion.

She squeezed the condom, trying to hold back the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and flung the innocent condom at his face, before she stormed out of the_ guest_ room, and soon was out of his house.

"Fuck!" He screamed out before clashing his fist with his wall. God, he's never felt so angry before, especially over a girl. What he told her wasn't only a lie, but it was fucked up too. He only wanted to tell her that he wanted her first time to be special, and not random with him. But he was easily upset when – of what he understood – she said that she only wanted to sleep with him _because_ of Fitz.

It's true when people say Eli's been pretty harsh to his past hookups, and he can be pretty nasty to girls. He'd never intended on talking to Clare like that, but he was just so enraged and confused.

It normally wouldn't have bothered him if it was just some random harlot, but this was Clare. And he didn't exactly know what that meant.

**Tuesday**

The bell rang signaling class, was over and it was lunch time. Clare grabbed her books, ignoring anything Ms. Oh had to say and walked out. She immediately put her head down as she entered the hallway hoping she wouldn't see Eli.

But to her misfortune, for not paying attention she clashed into a bunch of lockers, dropping her books and bag in the process. "Ow" She said rubbing her head.

"Careful there." A deep, suave voice, that she wanted to despise filled her ears, and she turned around to see him picking up her belongings. "Remember to always keep your eyes on the road." He said jokingly.

She rubbed her forehead, and used her other one to snatch her books from him. "I'll keep that in mind." Clare said, before turning around to walk away.

His cheeks puffed up with air as he let out a deep breath, and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry..about yesterday okay." He looked down at the hold he had on her and let go, his eyes wandering around, waiting for the halls to empty out.

"I was a jerk, I know, but that doesn't mean you should avoid me like some non-existent freak."

"What'd you expect? After rejecting me like that...or is every girl that you sleep with turned on by rejection?"

Eli bowed his head with a sad smirk. "Look, I didn't mean what I said. I just couldn't have sex with you."

"Why not! You just about take any girl that throws themselves at you, so what made me any different?"

Eli growled angrily. "That's exactly it! You're not just any girl to me. You _are_ different."

Clare huffed, shaking her head.

Eli shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to go off on her like he did yesterday. He took her hand in his, and opened his eyes, that were a deep green now. "I thought about it and if you honestly want to, I'll give it to you. But...only if you're completely sure."

He felt sort of guilty, still giving into the sex. But he'd prefer being her first than some other guy she might throw herself at.

Clare swallowed hard, nodding her head. "I'm sure."

Eli, shakily grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the school. Not too long after they were once again at his house, in the hallway upstairs. He trailed to the two doors again and led her through one of them.

Clare instantly noticed she was taken into a different room than yesterday since there were fluffy crimson sheets lying on his king bed set. His pillows were ruffled around, showing he hadn't done his bed since the morning.

His floor was insulated with black carpet. The furniture was white, with carvings and black candles on top, with a few CD'S here and there. A huge Flat screen hung atop of the corner of his room. She didn't miss the huge shelf in the corner of the room with books and comics, surprised. He didn't seem like the reading type of guy.

The walls were painted grey and white, with a large black framed poster of Dead Hand, and a fancy signature, which she assumed was probably an autograph. She saw a picture of a baby hanging on the wall over his bed.

"Awww Eli is that you?" She asked pointing at the photo of the infant.

"My mom put that there…" Eli _**blushed?**_

Clare giggled. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Damn you were a fat baby though."

Eli pulled up a crooked smile, and closed the door. "That's a good thing right?"

"Of course not!" Clare joked.

They both laughed, and Eli sighed contently. He turned to her and cupped her cheek. "You're a hundred percent sure about this?"

She confirmed her assurance with a sealed kiss to his lips. He rubbed her cheek bone, before crushing his lips against her's while walking her backwards to his bed.

As he pushed her down, and climbed on top of her he let his worries from yesterday fade away, and there was no hesitance as he peeled her clothes off, devouring every beautiful curve of her leaving her skin sinfully showered with kisses.

He allowed her to rub him, and tease him in the most needed areas, but didn't allow her to finish him, for he wanted to be finished inside of her.

He made sure his fingers left her writhing and whining for him as he teased her enough to make her sleek and wet for him.

Though, he took everything slow with her, making sure she would be able to cherish every moment. Yea it was corny and effusive, but he cared about her. And the feelings coursing through his body while rolling on the condom and placing himself at her entrance were indescribable. You could say he was nervous, but there was so much more than that, which was scary and exciting because he wasn't repulsive of her.

She begged him to be inside of her, and he jammed right into her. He didn't intend on really hurting her but he did. A few tears dripped down from her and he felt really bad, but it felt so good being inside of her tight hole.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips before pressing them against her's. She tugged his bottom lip, which was a turn on and he began rocking his hips back and forth inside of her. It was still painful for her, and he wanted to stop but he just couldn't.

She clung onto his shoulders as she listened to him groan in pleasure, which made her feel slightly better. Eli dug himself deeper inside of her. He just loved how she consumed him so perfectly, as if it were meant to be. No girls body made him feel so complete.

"Oh god Eli." Clare breathed, as she reached her not too pleasant orgasm. Eli's body stiffened feeling her warm core clench around him, allowing the pleasure to gratify him all the more.

His hips became much more erratic with each thrust, as he aimed for the climax. In a matter of seconds he burst, and slouched his body on her sweaty one, both panting breathlessly. His forehead stuck against her's and he looked into her eyes. "That was amazing." He murmured before he pulled out. He pulled off the condom carefully and tossed it in the trash bin in his room.

He went back to lay next to Clare again. She flinched from his touch, causing his heart to sink.

"Clare?" He asked worriedly. She didn't answer back and pulled the covers over her body as she sat up.

"Oh no. I did something wrong didn't I? You regret it don't you?"

Silence.

He shuffled closer to her, and hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her to his chest.

"I don't regret it...but it felt so...uncomfortable." She referred to the throbbing between her legs.

Eli's eyes fell soft. He felt so selfish for only pleasuring himself, and not worrying about her pleasure too.

He pushed some of her hair from her face, placing some behind her ear. His nose brushed her cheek before placing a kiss there. "Just relax okay. I'm gonna make you feel better."

And he did just that. Removing his blankets from her, he licked and nipped at her stomach, while playing with her.

He wasted no time in spreading her legs apart, and flicking his tongue over her sensitive clit. Clare tossed her head back in ecstasy. It seemed like all of the sore pain between her legs subsided as he sucked on her sensitive bud, and lapped at her core.

He slid his tongue down to her throbbing entrance and thrust in and out of her, just like he did not too long ago. Her hips began to buck against his face, and she stretched her arms out to scrunch the bed sheets in her hands.

"Mmmm Eli." She moaned breathlessly. His tongue slid all the way back up to her bundle of nerves and gave it one last suck before climbing up to kiss her passionately, as his fingers finished her off.

"Feel better?" He asked in her ear.

She bit her lip, basking in the aftermath, wrapping her arms around his neck and nodded. He smirked devilishly, pleased with himself.

Their bodies looped with each other, and sweet caresses.

"Hey..." He whispered.

"Hmm" She answered lowly with her eyes closed.

"You know, you're the first girl that's ever been in my room...besides my mom of course." Eli chuckled.

"Am I supposed to feel special?" Clare teased, with a sleepy smirk of her own.

"You should, since I _am_ Eli Goldsworthy." He put a hand over his heart.

"Could you be more smug?"

"Oh...absolutely my darling."

She giggled weakly, as he pecked her forehead and soon drifted off to sleep. Eli feel asleep too, both of them being out for about four hours before Clare's phone brought them to a wake.

She shot up and dug through her jean pockets for her cell. She received a text from her mom saying she wanted to pick her up at wherever she was. She replied back quickly sending her the directions.

She got up, groaning in pain from the pulsing pain between her legs. She carefully put her clothes on, and Eli sat up watching her button her jeans.

"Leaving so soon?" He ruffled his hair and Clare couldn't help but find his dis-shelved messy hair so sexy. He got up, sliding on some boxers. His arms snaked up behind her squeezing her tightly.

"Mom's coming to get me."

His bottom lip popped out in a pout. And she turned around to face him."Don't worry, tomorrows another day. I can't wait for school tomorrow." She got on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly.

School, he completely forgot. He needed to talk to her about them. He honestly didn't want to grab any unwanted attention at Degrassi. He watched as she sat down to put her shoes on.

"Clare I-"

_**BEEEEEEP!**_

The sound of a horn blasted, and they both looked back to the window. "Well that was quick." Clare said before putting on her last shoe. She stood up and swung her arms around his neck, as he placed his on her waist, giving him a long goodbye kiss. He didn't even get the time to talk to her, since he got so lost in her sweet mouth.

_**BEEEEEEP!**_

A smacking sound was heard as they pulled apart. "Gotta go." She said and gave him one more kiss. "I love you." She whispered with a smile.

Eli stood there in horror, a frozen smile plastered on his face. Clare waited for something. "Uhm...you should go. Your mom's waiting."

Clare scrunched her eyebrows, and let go of him. "Right." She turned and was out the door.

Eli scratched the back of his head forming an 'O' with his lips as he sighed heavily.

_Nothing_ in his head registered right, especially after those words.

**Wednesday**

"Maybe...he doesn't feel the same way..Oh I'm so stupid!" Clare said. "Clare, why - are - you - such - an - idiot!" She enunciated smacking her own forehead lightly.

"Crazy much?" Fiona said only half joking. "All though I don't agree with what you did, you should still talk to him. Make sure you guys are on the same page with everything. Just take it easy okay?"

Clare sighed, and walked up the steps of the school, entering the building. Down the hall she saw Eli by her locker with some guys from the football team. Fiona motioned her head towards Eli , expressing she should go talk to him. Clare began strutting down the hall towards him.

"Morning Eli." Clare said. His boys all turned to her as he did too.

"Oh, hey sup." He said nonchalant and continued to talk with his friends. Clare placed her hands on her hips with an unpleasant face expression. Eli sensed her presence still lurking and he turned back to look at her again

"Fine. _Good_ morning Clare." He sighed and turned around again.

She scoffed, loud enough for everyone to get the hint she was getting a little agitated. "Do I mean nothing to you now?"

"Clare not here." He said through gritted teeth.

She squinted her eyes, from hurt and realization. "Was I just another..." She trailed off, fighting back her tears, and looked down feeling stupid. She thought he changed. She was wrong. He was still having a double personality when it came to his friends, and when they were alone.

She turned around, going the complete opposite direction of her first period class.

The bell rang as she walked towards the nurses office, sniffling. She unpleasantly bumped into Fitz, and he attempted to apologize to her. She showed no interest in his remorse and kept going.

She soon walked into the nurse's office, and the nurse looked up at her brightly. "I don't feel good. I need to lay down for a bit." Clare said shakily. The nurse nodded, and quickly took her temperature before allowing her to lay on one of the beds. It wasn't a tempurpedic, and the annoying paper shuffled noisily beneath her, but she needed to clear her mind.

She closed her eyes, not realizing she fell asleep.

The bell rang, signaling first period was over and she shot up quickly. She hadn't realized the huge headache she had until now.

**XXX**

"What? You actually scored? Seriously man, what was it like. Is she a screamer?"

"Dude seriously? That's kinda private." K.C intervened

"Never stopped him before when you told me about Emily or Jenna or any other girl." Drew replied.

"You see that's the thing...Clare's...different." Eli added.

Drew sneered a few times before laughing. "Man whatever. Don't come with that bull. We all saw how you treated her this morning. Another girl crossed off the list!"

Eli wanted to punch him for saying that. Yeah, he was being an ass to Clare, but it was for a reason. But he couldn't let it show that he was hung up on a girl. His reputation would fall, and he simply couldn't allow that. "You're right. Any fresh new meat for me to try?" Eli asked, playing it off.

"I'll see what I can fetch." Drew nudged him before waving off the pair and walking off to his next class. Once Drew was out of sight, K.C flung his head right towards Eli, knowing he didn't honestly want anything else but Clare.

Eli leaned back against the lockers, staring blankly at the floor. "Last night, when Clare and I did it, she kind of got the vibe that we were together...and then she dropped the L bomb."

"Whoa..."

"Yeah, whoa bro. You and I both know relationships don't really suit me. Plus, I've never returned those three words back to anyone. I always just run off." Eli said cynically.

"I know I should be the last one talking but you need to stop being scared. You just might end up loosing something good, and you might regret it." K.C warned.

Eli shook his head, weighing and forecasting the possibilities and options he had in his head about Clare. Yeah, it would just be easier to walk away, but it wouldn't be easy on his heart.

K.C Patted his back. "I'll see you later." They both parted their ways to get to Class. Eli turned the corner, and ended up jolting into a body.

"Oh...i'm sorry"

Eli looked up at the girl who apologized. He was met with her blue eyes, which were nothing compared to Clare's glowing ones.

Jenna smiled sheepishly at Eli. He knew she was getting ready to say something, so he just jostled past by her, proceeding to his destination.

**XXX**

Clare decided to leave last period early, since they had a substitute, she used Power Squad as an excuse. Practice was probably the only thing that she actually looked forward to throughout the whole day. She hadn't spoken to Eli since this morning. He acted like a complete jerk towards her in front of his friends.

Clare walked into the large empty gym, the doors echoing as she opened and closed them. She walked towards the girls locker rooms and quickly got changed into a pair of blue stretch shorts, and a black tank top.

She walked back out, to see Eli leaning against the bleachers by the locker rooms, his arms crossed.

She sighed from annoyance. "Can I help you?"

He pushed himself up off his leaning position. He ogled her for a moment. God he felt so lucky to have been the first to ever touch her, and he will one day have her completely for him. He shook his thoughts away, when Clare waved a hand in his face.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Go on."

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and If you think I just used you, you're wrong. I like you too much."

She said nothing in return.

"This is the part where you forgive me..."

Clare smiled mischievously. "Hmmm...I don't know. Try it again, but this time on your knees."

"Ha-ha." He said more as a relief. He looped his arms around her waist pulled her body against his for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling at his hair lightly. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against her's.

"I can't stay mad at my cute boyfriend forever." She said sweetly.

Eli clenched his jaw before releasing her. "Boyfriend? I didn't know we were official."

"Do you want to be official?"

No response.

"Eli?"

"We don't have to go all official." He walked closer to her and pulled her in again. "I like this. What we have. No one questions or bothers us."

She dropped her head and looked back up at him"Oh..."

Before she could say anything more, they heard the jiggling of doors, and separated. "Wanna come over my place after practice?"

Clare shrugged her shoulders and he kissed her temple. "Great, I'll wait till your practice is over."

He turned and walked to the other side of the bleachers, climbing up skipping a step, before adjusting himself in a seat.

She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. Most of the girls already walked in, and went quickly in the locker rooms to change.

Once everyone on the team was present, they did the usual stretches before starting on the possible routines they were going to do at the football game.

Clare was hurting deeply on the inside. As strong as she is, and as powerfully fierce as she may come off, her heart felt as if it were hanging onto a noose. When she'd told Eli she loved him, she didn't know if she meant it. But after thinking about it, she did give him one of her most valuable possessions. She did love him.

Yes, it's a short period of time to love someone, but something just felt right, enough to make her heart race, to always think about him. He was always so sweet and gentle when it came to her, especially when they were alone. And she knew he felt something strong too.

But, at times like now, when his colors would change or his personality seemed to fade into his egoistical self, made it difficult to understand his intentions. She can't continue to be played.

She was so zoned out, she didn't notice her steps were off, or that she almost tripped.

"Clare..." Fiona said.

She snapped her head back, to see the girls beaming her with inquisitive expressions. She shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired."

"What, did Eli keep you up all night?"

Clare scoffed preferring not to respond to her ignorant remark, but Fiona mettled in. "Hey whore – Shut your mouth."

"Okay girls! Stop, Look, how about we call it an end for today. We'll pick this up tomorrow" Clare intervened quickly.

The girls didn't object, and the practice was officially dismissed. Fiona walked to Clare putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to her."

Clare shrugged. "How does she know anyway?

"It's Degrassi. Everyone noticed two of the most popular people who were in school yesterday, suddenly disappear. It's not that hard to piece."

"Oh god, now everyone assumes I'm just another one of his sluts." Clare whined.

"No..." Fiona held a straight face and Clare argued with her silently. "Okay just a little. But did you talk to Eli today?"

"Ehhh...yeah. I think I'm going to-"

"Hey." Eli crept up behind the two. "I was watching you. Is everything okay?"

Clare turned to Fiona, and she got the hint. Fiona took a few steps away and turned her back. She still wanted to hear what was going on.

Clare faced Eli looking to the floor. "Eli I-"

He grabbed her chin carefully and made her look at him. "I hope it doesn't bother you. The whole boyfriend-Girlfriend situation. I still want to be able to be with you, without being so exclusive is all." His eyes were soft, and he leaned in for a kiss. Just before she gave in, she turned her head to the side, rejecting him.

"No...then you can't be with me if you want to keep this a secret." She croaked dolefully. "People think I'm some whore now...and sneaking around with you isn't going to make it any better. Tell me Eli, do you only think with your dick?"

"Are you always this bipolar?" Eli retorted back, becoming angry once again. He just wanted to know what's wrong.

"Can't you just walk out of that big cave you call a heart? I know you like me a lot...maybe even love, but you can't keep me inside that cavern with you forever." Clare's walls were crashing down, as her emotions began betraying her.

"Clare..." Clare's face contorted from pained to hopeful. "I'm sorry" He finished, and ears started to pour down her face. She didn't want to cry, hell she didn't even want the choked sob that escaped her lips. Elijah gaped her, feeling condemned she was beginning to cry. Once again, he couldn't speak. He never would either, if a girl would cry for him. But it never broke his heart, the way it did as Clare tried not to weep, instead she let out a strangled sigh.

"C'mon, lets go." Fiona put a dainty hand on Clare's shoulder, making sure Eli received her bitter glare towards him. She finally tore away from him and looked down at Clare, beginning to drag her away.

**Friday: Football game.**

Students had gathered out into the Degrassi football stadium, placing themselves on the metal bleachers with horns, and supporting signs. Students, and teachers from the opposing school were on the other side of the bleachers across from them.

The power squad held up a large banner with glitter, designs and gold and blue school colors that read. "Degrassi Panthers FTW"

Principal Simpson, and the rest of the school faculty let that one slide, since they did allow the Art Club to design this banner, and at least it was still appropriate.

The marching band began drumming a rising melody, and the foot ball team tore right through the colorful banner, with Eli being in the lead. He, and everyone else held the helmets in their hands as they bolted down the field and back.

The cheerleaders made their way over behind the side line, in their section where they usually cheer, lining up in their corresponding positions.

The other team, Lakehurst, came out onto the field, with angry almost intimidating looks. Both teams, like the cheerleaders ran out fixing themselves in their spots, most of the crouching down.

The referee conducted the coin toss with the captains, and Lake Hurst were allowed to the three game options.

They chose to receive the opening kickoff.

The ball is placed, and kicked. The game started, and the hoard of aggressive teens showed sportsmanship, and vigor, like fighting a battle. But something was going out of line, as the other team was constantly getting points, and Eli was getting tired easily.

As much as Clare wanted to hate Eli, and wish him the worst luck she couldn't. But she did notice he wasn't at his best today. He was a little slow, and was constantly being pummeled. Even though it was part of the game, he would usually avoid that without the ball in his hand, and he wasn't communicating with the team.

It the fourth quarter, Coach Armstrong called a timeout,and brought the team in. He wasn't too happy.

"Eli what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry coach."

"Just get your head back in the game, we're losing by a few points and we can catch up, get it together!" Armstrong yelled at the rest of the team.

Eli looked back to see Clare watching him. She noticed him looking at her and averted her gaze to the girls. He sighed inwardly. The water boy, handed Eli a bottle of water and took a long messy swig, before hustling out into the field again.

Eli told himself over and over again to focus on the athletic sport and not on the gorgeous cheerleader occupying his mind.

"Lets go QB lets go! Come on Goldsworthy lets go!" Some student yelled over the Microphone, and the Degrassi side all roared in excitement.

The whistle blew, and the ball was snapped. Eli, saw the ball get tossed, and he began running back. Riley contacted him, and threw it towards Eli when someone on offense caught the ball before he did.

The whistle blew, and an old man in black and white stripes yelled. "Foul! Pass interference!"

"Fuck!" Eli yelled. He was so stupid, knowing he needed to call the ball to prevent this from happening.

"Time out!" Eli yelled angrily. He marched over, and grabbed the microphone the student was yelling through, and brought it to his mouth, exhausted. Not just from playing.

"Clare Edwards." He said through the hand held microphone.

Eli heard his coach say something between the lines of 'what the hell are you doing'.

Everyone in the audience calmed their cheering down, and the spirit died, now anticipation and suspense consuming everyone around.

Clare suddenly felt center of attention as all the girls backed away slowly from her.

"What is he doing?" Fiona whispered.

"I don't know." Clare answered back wondrously, watching Eli throw his helmet off and shake his sweaty hair, as he stomped towards her.

He made sure he was directly in front of her, and he dropped to his knees. Everyone gasped waiting.

The sun shone on his face, causing him to squint, with his lips lightly parted exhaling heavily through his mouth. The microphone was brought to his lips, as his chest heaved. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her big blue eyes widened in shock, as his words transmitted through the voice projector.

* * *

**Oh hot damn. Yea, I honestly feel like this chapter sucks, so try not to hate me so much.**

**So yea...sorry for the fucking Delay. State testing, closing grades, and softball along with student council is pretty fucking time consuming. **

**But spring break helped, and this would have been up earlier, but I wasn't satisfied so this was tweaked and changed multiple times. So I'm just satisfied with this.**

**Reviews please? **


	6. The chemicals that makes me fall in love

**So this is short, but the end of it =P Enjoy (And this is happy unlike Drop the World part 2)**

**Chapter title are lyrics from – You are so beautiful by: Escape the Fate**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Munroaholic who was my hundredth reviewer and also gets a special treat ;D**

* * *

**The chemicals that makes me fall in love**

* * *

"Is he serious!"

"C'mon we're halfway done with the game!"

"Shut up! No one cares about the stupid game!"

"This is better than cable"

"No no no! Elijah is mine"

"Shut up bitch! Awwww I hope she says yes"

"Hell no, Clare Edwards is-"

"Uhg you guys are annoying!"

Many people within the crowd of audience mumbled, whispered and made remarks. Staring at the scene unfolding before them, like some kind of teen drama show that everyone love's to yell at the television for.

Coach Armstrong to say the least, was becoming impatient. The referee already gave him a warning about his player needing to hurry up or they'd either have to replace Eli, or forfeit. He wanted neither such thing.

On the other hand, the power squad, who stood directly behind the awaiting couple, and had a wonderful clear view whispered incoherently. In an instant some people swore they saw an envious Jenna trying to forward towards Eli and Clare, but was stopped abruptly by a confident Fiona and a courageous Anya.

Then there was them. The reason for the game to be put on hold, well rather on time out. The center of attention.

Clare stood there abash, her pink lips slightly parted as she tried to convey his question through her intelligent mind. She felt weak at the knees as Eli's intense evergreen orbs bore into her bright, nervous glazed blue ones.

"Clare..." Eli uttered throatily. His voice was sad, desperate and hopeful all together.

Clare's words were simply paralyzed as she couldn't allow her words or herself to speak. And this was enough to make Eli think indifferently. To think that she didn't have anymore feelings for him. And to take her answer as a big fat no.

He, at any second would have broken down crying, and everyone would have seen Elijah Goldsworthy torn, with a devastated broken heart. But his reputation was saved when Clare's baby like face lit up, with a single teardrop rolling along her cheek.

Her small, smooth hands cupped his strong dented face and pulled him up for a rough victory kiss – It was victory at least for him. It took him a few shocked seconds to respond, but he soon furiously kissed her back with his arms resting on her lower back pulling her closer to his body.

Tender and dramatic huffs and puffs reverberated from the audience. As many smiled in awe wishing they had something like that. You could even catch a glimpse of someone with a rag wiping a tear away. Even the coaches', usual frowned stern face softened, and let out a husky 'awww'.

"Armstrong! Thirty seconds!" The zebra resembling referee raised his hand warningly to the coach. Armstrong snapped his head towards Eli, whom was still too engulfed into his new girlfriends mouth to realize he still needed to finish the game.

"Hey, number one-eight." Eli broke the kiss with Clare when his number was called. He stared at her for a brief moment loving how her azure eyes coursed electric sparks within his circulatory system. With a crooked grin on his face he ripped his gaze from her, turning back to the source of the noise.

"Get your ass out there!" Coach Armstrong willed with a smirk on his face.

Eli, content, sighed and gave Clare one more soft kiss for everyone to see yet again, he's a taken man, and proud. He retrieved his dropped helmet, and popped it back on.

"Lets go Panthers! Lets win this!" Eli barfed out with a confident howl, that it seemed his veins popped from his forehead.

The rest of the team proudly raced behind their team captain to get back on the field, and into their ready positions.

* * *

The power squad stopped their cheering, watching as Eli made his way to the other side of the field. This was the end of the game and he was the last and only hope. Clare squeezed the pom pom in her hand wishing her star player boyfriend the best, basically pushing his feet with her mind.

Eli sprinted across the field bumping into one of the opponent defense team members focusing on the line, ready to score the team the final winning point, as his team members defended, and prevented any of the other members from bringing him to a halt.

In one final jump, he slammed the brown football onto the ground, once he passed the white line and pranced around excitedly, ripping the helmet off, revealing his sweaty head. The Degrassi crowd and supporters exploded with screams and hollers.

"And for the second year Degrassi Communtiy School takes home the champion trophy! Congratulations!" That same random kid blurted through the microphone.

The team of Jocks all ran out into the field attacking Eli, as they victoriously pounced on him. The cheerleaders skipped merrily behind them, and Clare focused on her boyfriend.

Eli shuffled away from all of the clutter, and charged at his girlfriend, throwing his arms around her waist and picking her up. She dropped her gold and blue pom pom's, and brought her lips to his, as he still held her in the air. One sneaker clad leg of her's popped up, during what would be considered a cliché moment. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Your all sweaty." Clare giggled against his lips, which were a little salty due to his perspiration.

"Prince and Princes, sorry to ruin a moment, but Eli, we got something to do." Owen interfered, and Eli quickly knew what he was talking about.

"Na man, you guys can take this." Eli smiled knowingly, simply wanting to be in the company of Clare.

Owen didn't even think twice and raced with K.C and Drew over to the bench and picked up the cooler full of Gatorade, opening it. Drew stood in the middle, holding it under hand from the bottom surface as Owen and K.C were on either side holding it by the handles.

Eli walked over with Clare still in his arms and the both suddenly burst out laughing when the boys spilled the refreshment all over Coach Armstrong.

**XXX**

After the triumphant football game the Players cleaned up in the locker rooms, and freshened up. It turned out Drew decided to host a last minute party since they won and invited everyone and anyone.

Eli finished his shower and got dressed in his skinny jeans and black v-neck. He wanted very badly to just see Clare and talk to her. Although he was surprised and happy when she silently accepted to be his girlfriend there was one more thing that was missing.

Eli used the white towel to ruffle he wet hair, in attempt to dry it a little more, and grabbed his things from his locker. He waved the guys good bye, and told Drew he'd see him tonight at his party.

He walked from the boys locker room and headed to his Academic locker, to see a beautiful angel wearing jeans and a tank top. It was angel enough because it was Clare.

He reached her, and she instantly got on her toes to kiss him, and Eli slumped into her, his eyes fluttering shut. She was a weakness.

She slowly pulled back.

"Clare I'm so sorry about everything." Eli blurted out.

"Its ok-"

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, for rejecting you at first...I- I'm sorry for making you cry and..." Eli took a deep breath "I'm just so so sorry for ever denying I had feelings for you Clare..."

Clare brought a dainty hand up to cup the side of his face, with a smile on her adorable face.

"I love you" He whispered. He wanted to regret those three words, eight letters and three syllables. But he couldn't bring himself for remorse because he actually meant it. Sure maybe he was crazy for loving a girl he just started dating, and hasn't even known her for maybe a little over a month. But he realized, love is unexpected and wild like that.

Clare rolled the pink flesh of her bottom lip between her teeth with the cheesiest smile on her face and a rosy blush creeping.

"Awww your blushing for me?" Eli couldn't help it, he was still the smug old Eli.

Clare rolled her eyes. "You aren't _that_ special"

Eli cocked an eyebrow "I think my _tongue _would counter that now." Eli whispered huskily against Clare's ear, causing a familiar heat to form in her lower belly. He was still the pervert she loved.

"So Drew's throwing a victory bash. You up for making an official appearance as Eli Goldsworthy's girlfriend?" Eli changed the subject quickly still leaving Clare flustered

"I was sorta hoping me and my boyfriend could celebrate another way." Clare purred.

So what would he choose. Probably the best party of the year _or_ a potentially fun exhilarating night to have his way with his sexy girlfriend.

* * *

"Elijah!" Clare giggled as Eli stumbled and jumped Clare on the bed using a primal force he hasn't used on her – yet.

He nipped and sucked viciously on her neck and down to her collar bone. "Have I ever said that my full name coming from your mouth turns me on so much?" Eli growled as he began placing wet open mouth kisses on her chest and down to her slight cleavage from her tank top.

He brought his hand up and caressed her left breast, giving it a rough squeeze. She whimpered in response, causing a painful grow in Eli's jeans.

Eli who was already in between Clare's legs rubbed his knee against her jean covered region where she craved attention for.

Eli pulled Clare's shirt, and bra down revealing her breast, with a hardened flesh. He happily took the bud between his teeth and tugged at it. Clare parted her legs a little more than they were and bucked her hips against his knee trying to get some kind of tension relief.

He kissed back up to her and crashed his desperate lips against her's again, slipping his tongue into her mouth and coiling his muscle around her's. He moaned in his throat when Clare playfully bit his tongue.

Clare found this tremendously hot, and in an instant flipped them over so now she was towering over him. She rolled her hips forwards against Eli's huge bulge and he squeezed his eyes tight, gripping her hips.

She did it again and Eli's body responded by bucking up against her thrust. Clare placed her hand on his chest holding herself up as she continued to move against him. They both panted unevenly as their bodies moved in sex like motions teasing each other.

Clare stopped her movements briefly. She crossed her arms over one another as both of her hands pulled at the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, leaving Eli ogling her almost bare upper body.

He felt he had too much clothing, and wanted to feel her warm body against his. He quickly sat up so he can take his shirt off but Clare pushed him back down, and wagged her finger back and forth.

He loved her dominance.

"I want your pants off first."

Fuck, who ever thought Clare, who just lost her virginity would be so demanding in bed. But she still had nothing on Eli's experience when it came down to the pleasuring part. He smirked mentally.

Clare began to fumble with the button of his jeans, and once she unfastened them she pulled them down quickly discarding it along with her shirt. She blushed with confidence when she saw the affect she had on her boyfriend through his boxers, and mindlessly rubbed him through his boxers.

Eli inhaled sharply, not knowing someone could be such a fucking tease. She slipped her hand behind his boxers and messed with him in ways Eli never thought was possible.

She removed her hand and bounced on his erection, making him groan in pain that felt amazing. She bent down and pressed her lips with his, sharing a hot sweet kiss, cooling things down just a tad, but not enough.

In mere minutes, Eli had managed to wash away Clare's temporary control and rip away her clothing, along with his.

They were now connecting and rubbing their sweaty, needy bodies against each other wanting so badly to just get to the point. Clare felt herself already wet, soaked for that matter, and Eli already felt his pre-cum oozing.

As much as he wanted to have his way, he wanted to tease her a little more. He licked her neck, only used his tongue to swipe her sensitive areas, while his strong hands slid over her beautiful curvy body. He cupped her, which caused his finger to meet her wet flesh.

She moaned loudly and thrust her hips up. Eli pressed another finger against her clit and rubbed agonizing circles that made Clare cry out for more. He loved how her sounds echoed lovely throughout his room.

"Stop...teasing.." Clare panted. She just wanted him, needed him.

"Make me." He growled tugging at her earlobe with his teeth."

"Ohhhh." She moaned at the feeling, while his finger continued to tap and massage her very wet clit. His movements became faster, as she reached down between them and started pumping her fist around him, since he wouldn't give up.

But Clare started to feel her orgasm coming and pushed Eli away, toppling herself over him yet again. She grabbed him, and slowly, but gently slid down on him.

Eli tossed his head back slowly, while watching himself being engulfed in her tight hole. Clare felt a small stinging pain, her body still not fully used to intercourse, but the pain soon evaporated when Eli made sure to thrust up harshly against her hitting a nice spot inside of her.

He gripped her waist in a tightening grip and moved her back and forth. His hands slid back to her bottom and squeezed her lightly before turning her over. He let all of his weight fall onto her, and listened to her chant breathlessly in his ear, as he let his hips do all of the work, making sure his movements were long and hard.

She dragged her nails along his back and up his sweaty chest as his thrust became erratic and uncontrolled, as he desperately tried to last enough for her to finish.

Clare arched up into Eli's chest, even though there was no room of space between their hot sticky frames.

His hips twisted and pushed, pulled out and slammed; His hands gripped the back of her thighs hitching her up closer to him, as his tongue met her mouth and their tongues battled with fervor.

"Yes Eli." Clare breathed, as Eli skillfully found the right place inside of her and continuously hit it. He started to feel himself being consumed with a familiar peak.

He lost all control and senses as he let Clare pleasure him, and quickly retracted from inside of her as he spilled. Clare sat up, and helped him ride out his orgasm with her fist.

Eli still had lustful mischievous glint in his eyes, and lay on his stomach in between Clare's legs. She was still sitting up and Eli pushed his tongue into her. Clare tossed her head back and Eli brought her closer to him as he lapped at her entrance. In seconds Eli was aroused all over again and pushed back into her.

Clare whined and moaned at the amount of pleasure Eli provided. Her insides contracted and squeezed around Eli, who was covered in sweat, as he plunged fast and hard into her.

"Fuuuuuck." Eli moaned in Clare's ear which sent the both of them into a frenzy.

* * *

_10:12_

Clare glanced at the time then to Eli who had his arm wrapped around her. She kissed his chest and then planted a feather light one on his parted lips that let out a snore. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I think there's still time to make it to that party." Clare whispered.

Eli cleared his throat as he rubbed her arm and peeked through one eye, checking the time. "I did tell Drew I'd be there."

Clare pecked him again before slowly getting up and begun getting dressed. Eli sighed and watched her, before doing so himself.

Once they were both properly covered, Eli proceeded to his door, but Clare stopped him.

"I forgot one thing." She said, her finger playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I love you too."

His eyes moved back and forth to each of her eyes, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips before leaning in to latch their lips together in one more mouth watering kiss before the party.

* * *

**So...the ending sucked. But this is the end of it for now. I would continue it but there's another story that I have in mind, and I'm just dying to write that up.**

**I have chosen a Beta for that new upcoming story, who I will not reveal yet. The first chapter for that should be coming up soon.**

**Also, I'm putting Dying is your Latest Fashion on HIATUS because I don't think it's very good or interesting to many. But I will fix it and update it in the future, just not now.**

**As for the side story for The Lover, in approximately two weeks you will see it.**

**And for the one shot requests I've gotten, I'm getting on it! =D**

**(Just because Eclare is done on the show doesn't mean they are in my mind lol. I have faith they will get together again, and if not, Fuck it, I still ship it!)**

**But thank you for the wonderful reviews on this story. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed it. =P**

**Reviews would be wonderfullytastic!**


End file.
